


Il Mio Soldatino

by onesmoluke



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different Powers, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Nico di Angelo, Blood and Gore, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Ending, Healing, Implied Sexual Content, Italian Mafia, M/M, Minor Character Death, Past Rape/Non-con, Psychological Trauma, Revenge, Sexual Tension, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24645217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onesmoluke/pseuds/onesmoluke
Summary: Your soulmate is the only one who can see your Soulmark until you accept the bond, then your Soulmark is a permanent tattoo on your body. Souls have different levels of purity and when you meet your soulmate, your powers/affinities surface. A purity of 5 is the purest of souls and very few people have this because it means real powers. Anything below that is just a knack for certain things, like some people are good at singing or swimming.Nico didn't think he was worth anything. His father never bothered to get him tested because he deemed him weak of soul. Nico spends his whole life blaming himself for the loss of his sister and when he comes to power as Leader of the New York Mafia, the darkness that has overcome him since Bianca's death is running constantly beneath his skin.What happens when he finds out that his neighbour at the dummy apartment downtown is actually his soulmate? Is Will Solace what Nico needs to see his own worth?THIS FIC IS COMPLETED!
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Apollo/Naomi Solace, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Luke Castellan/Ethan Nakamura, Maria di Angelo/Hades, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 99
Kudos: 290





	1. Angel

Will Solace was dead on his feet. The day had been long, and as he stumbled back to his shitty apartment in his shitty apartment building in his shitty part of NYC, he couldn't help but long for his Mama's hugs and homemade food.

Granted, it had been his idea to move half the country away, but that wasn't important right now. He was Texan damnit, he would complain til his damn teeth fell out.

His day at the hospital had run him ragged. Being a resident basically made him a ragdoll for the doctors to chuck around the building all day. _"Solace, where are the labs I ordered. Solace go get me a sandwich."_

The only thing that got him up the stairs was imagining what his siblings would say in return. Will had always been the easy-going guy, never started a fight he didn't know was necessary. Kayla, on the other hand? If she had to withstand one hour of that incessant ordering about, she'd snap.

Will let out a giggle as he imagined his sister yelling back, _"Here's your sandwich, oh look, it came with a healthy side of FUCK YOU, BITCH."_

He was so caught up in his thoughts, he almost didn't notice the signs of a break-in on his neighbour's door. The thing was kicked clean off its hinges and Will stared at it wide-eyed.

_Well that wasn't like that this morning._

"Hello?" he called out tentatively. There was no one inside but the apartment looked trashed. Expensive-looking paintings were strewn all over the floor. The couch was slashed up and the kitchen utensils were hanging precariously from the countertop.

"What are you doing?"

A lilting voice cut through the silence of the apartment. Will startled and turned around comically slow, readying himself to be kicked out of the apartment on his ass.

He was met with an olive skinned, mid-twenties, gorgeous man. His jawline looked sharper than the scalpel Mitchell had thrown at him earlier that day and his eyes were prettier than any colour under the sun that Will had spat back at him.

For a moment, Will just stood there, gaping like a fish, cheeks aflame and eyes rooted firmly on the other man's face. Of course, the man was just as gorgeous as Will had thought he'd be. He had caught glimpses of the Adonis before, barely holding in longing sighs as he watched him grace the hallways of their apartment building. But now he stood right before him. And Will was floored.

He tracked the movement of the other man's lip when it twitched slightly. He didn't have time to decipher whether it was amusement or annoyance though, because the Angel spoke again.

"Don't you know it's illegal to go into someone else's home uninvited?". He chuckled like he was sharing a joke with himself and Will instantly wanted to be in on it. That teasing lilt in his voice was beautiful, but his laugh was _gorgeous_.

Thankfully Will had presence of mind enough to snap out of his silent thirsting and shoot back, "Well darlin', it looks like somebody already did that."

He was rewarded with a faint shock of colour on the man's cheeks and silently thanked whatever God that was up there for the chance to meet this man.

The man's eyebrow rose to a precarious height as he took in the damage and shrugged. "They didn't get what they were looking for anyways."

And then he stepped past Will into his zombie apartment, gaze sweeping over the chaos disdainfully.

"Goodbye," he said expectantly.

Will smirked.

"Ya know darlin', most drama queens and Dracula cosplayers slam doors on their uninvited guests."

The man glared at the jab at his all black outfit (which Will had to admit suited him 𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 well) and looked like he was contemplating doing just that when he remembered the blown hinges and rather pathetic excuse for a door laying limply against the wall. The scowl that took over his face was enough to elicit a blinding grin from Will.

"Gods you're worse than Percy," the olive-skinned man grumbled.

Will wondered who this Percy was but before he had the chance to ask, _Jolene_ by Dolly Parton cut through the air.

The man smirked amusedly as he raised one perfect eyebrow at Will.

"Are you gonna get that, cowboy?"

"Not all Texans are cowboys," he muttered for what felt like the hundredth time since his move to New York and sighed as he reached into the pocket of his scrubs. His Mama's caller ID lit up the screen and he smiled happily. She must have some kind of spidey-sense because she knew just when to call him.

"Alright, Angel, you win this time. What's your name by the way?"

The man flushed down to his neck and Will distantly wondered just how far down it went. He promptly packed that away in his "Sweetheart He's Out of Your League" box and tilted his head expectantly.

"Angel will do just fine, Sunshine," he smirked and then promptly turned and disappeared into the depths of his destroyed apartment.

Will knew he was expected to watch him walk away and that he did, cheeks flustered and gay sirens blaring in his mind.

He turned and entered his apartment and absently answered the phone. Well, at least he was finally getting to know the neighbours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all this is my first fic x
> 
> Leave kudos and comments if ya liked it :)
> 
> Come chat on my Tumblr: firebugs-and-poetry


	2. Bleeding Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will has noticed that his neighbour is nowhere to be seen and his apartment is still in tatters. 
> 
> But that all changes when he gets an unexpected visitor one night. 
> 
> Idk bro this is my first fic but I'm already sure I'm shit at summaries.

A few weeks had passed and the hospital was running Will ragged. He spent his days wearing down the soles of his trainers and came home collapsing into bed. His dreams were haunted by "the Angel" as he had come to call the olive-skinned man. He had not seen him since that day, and yet he couldn't seem to stop thinking about the mysterious man. The only thing keeping him remotely sane was coming home every night to Dog, the ball of golden floof always depositing herself into Will's lap when he finally collapsed onto the couch.

Every night he had trudged home, feet aching and mind already half-asleep, to find his neighbour's apartment lying wide open with seemingly no-one home.

𝘐𝘵'𝘴 𝘢𝘭𝘮𝘰𝘴𝘵 𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦 𝘳𝘰𝘣𝘣𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯, he had thought as he took in the still destroyed apartment. It had seemed that the man had made no attempt to fix his presumably once beautiful home, but instead had chosen to vanish from the face of the Earth.

That all changed tonight, however, when Will came home, eyes blearily searching for the banister on the staircase to his apartment, and heard a grunt of what sounded like pain.

Mind alert, he rushed up the rest of the stairs, bone-deep exhaustion forgotten in favour of his worry.

There at his door was the Angel. But he was not standing cockily, eyebrow raised with the teasing glint in his eye that Will had been dreaming about for weeks, ready to ravage Will against his door. 𝘏𝘦𝘺, 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘺? 𝘏𝘪𝘴 𝘥𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮𝘴 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦𝘴 𝘢 𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘭𝘦 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦. 𝘚𝘰 𝘴𝘶𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘱𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘵𝘪𝘤 𝘨𝘢𝘺 𝘪𝘮𝘢𝘨𝘪𝘯𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘳𝘢𝘯𝘬𝘭𝘺 𝘮𝘢𝘨𝘪𝘤𝘢𝘭 𝘮𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘢𝘭 𝘪𝘵'𝘴 𝘨𝘪𝘷𝘦𝘯. But the Angel was not standing there like a sex God reincarnated.

He was crouched, head-to-chest on the ground in front of Will's door, shoulders hunched.

"Hey Angel," he said tentatively, "y'alright there?"

He watched as the man's unfairly long eyelashes fluttered in recognition as he tried and failed to raise his head to look at Will.

"Sunshine," he slurred.

Will's heart rate spiked as he registered the frail speech and he slowly approached the slumped figure.

"Is everything alright?" he repeated, as he crouched beside the other man.

In his new position, he could see that the Angel's hand was pressed firmly over his side and it was slick with blood.

"Jus peachy, Sunshi-, jus peachy."

The man's speech was getting more and more slurred and Will's doctor mode kicked in without much thought.

"Okay, darlin', I'm gonna need you to keep your eyes open for me, alright? We're gonna get you to the hospital."

That seemed to wake the man as he slowly shook his head.

"No hospitals, Sunshine, 'm fine."

"Sweetheart, if you don't get surgery on that wound, you're not gonna be fine. I can't have you bleeding out in the hallway, now can I?"

"You're a doctor, no? So take care of me, silly," the man giggled deliriously and Will's concern skyrocketed.

"Alright fine, if you're adamant, I'll do my best to help you, but I'm just a resident, I don't have the right qual-"

 _"Porca_ _Madonna_. Will, just sew me up, I'll be fiiiiiine."

If Will had been in a better state of mind, he might have found it amusing that such a God-like creature was whining at him and pouting adorably. He might have stopped to admire the beautiful Italian that flowed from the Angel's mouth like molten chocolate from a fudge cake. He even might have noticed that the Adonis knew his name, despite him never having introduced himself.

But in that moment, his mind was fixed firmly on the blood gushing copiously from the Angel's body, and he did not hesitate as he scooped him up in his arms, barely registering how light the man was.

"Ooo, so strong, Mama always said a good man is one that can sweep you off your feet hehe."

 _Christ_ , thought Will, _even delirious he makes me blush like a schoolgirl_. _When did I get so pathetic?_

He opened the door and moved to gently lay the other man down on the dining room table.

"You know," came that frustrating lilting voice, "if you wanted to feast on me, you could have jus' asked hehehe."

 _Oh Gods_ , thought Will. This man would surely be the death of him. He watched as the Angel shook uncontrollably with laughter, his own joke having sent him into a fit of giggles and winces. Spotting Dog sniffing around the table at the new visitor, Will led the puppy towards her cage and closed the door, calming her whines with promises of cuddles and treats as he went about finding some scissors to cut away the fabric of his neighbour's shirt.

"Owwww, laughing hurrrts, Willllll," whined the beautiful creature on the table, pout once again in place.

Scissors in hand, he slowly cut away at the black fabric and gasped at what he saw.

The gunshot wound was not that bad, the bullet seemed to have missed all his major organs and was lodged firmly below his ribcage.

But that was not what made Will gasp. The man's body was littered in hundreds of scars, varying in size and all looking quite painful. Nevertheless, there was no denying that the man was beautiful. The curves of his abs left very little to be desired and Will's poor heart was having a fit in his chest.

The man on the table was eerily silent and it contrasted so much from his previous delirious state that Will looked up to see if he had passed out. But his eyes met the Angel's and he noticed the embarrassed flush that made its way up the other man's cheeks.

" _So, sono brutti_ ," he murmured, his eyes picking a spot on the wall as his hands came up shaking to try to hide his exposed skin.

The meaning of the words was lost on Will but he gently batted the man's hands from where they hovered over his torso.

"None of that, mister, I need to see your wound," he chastised.

"Just make it quick, Sunshine, I've got places to be."

Will startled at the bite in the Angel's voice, but set about feeling around the wound to see if he had missed anything from his first analysis. The man hissed in pain and blood continued to flow from his wound.

"Ya know, you're lucky. The bullet isn't even inside, this could be a lot worse," Will reassured in an attempt to make conversation.

"Yeah, well, that's 'cause it went through Frank before it hit me, that's why I couldn't take the car back to HQ. I came here because I wouldn't have made it to the healers in time on foot before I passed out," said the other man. Will blanched and desperately hoped it was the blood loss having him say that with such casualness. He opted to focus on getting the man feeling better.

 _I've gotta stop the bleeding_ , Will thought, as he looked around for something to extract the bullet with.

He settled on a pair of metal chopsticks and quickly doused them in the vodka his father had stashed in his cupboard.

"Alright darlin', this is gonna hurt a bit."

The only sign the other man gave of hearing him was a slight tensing of his muscles as he anticipated the coming hurt.

Slowly, Will extracted the bullet from his skin and deposited it on the countertop.

The Angel gritted his teeth in pain and gripped the table tightly, knuckles turning white as he grunted.

"Alright sweetheart, hang in there, you're doing so well."

The man scowled at that, the relief from the bullet being extracted making him slightly more lucid.

"I'm not a baby Solace, I can handle a bit of pain."

Will ignored him in favour of fetching his first aid kit from the wall and taking out a needle.

The sharp intake of breath caused him to glance up and he saw the Italian glaring at the needle warily.

Will smirked knowingly. "This won't hurt a bit, Angel. Tough guy like you can handle a bit of pain, right?" he teased in an effort to distract the man as he lit a match and held it to the tip of the needle.

It worked as he scowled and directed his gaze firmly away from Will, staring at the wall.

Will held the skin together gently and started to sew the wound together.

The Angel shuddered in pain and promptly passed out on the table. Will grimaced and tied off the thread, gently picking the man up and carrying him to the bedroom.

After he lay him on the bed, he filled a glass of water and left it on the bedside table. Quietly he went to go clean up his supplies, silently lamenting the stain in his table that he would have to somehow get rid of.

Exhaustion finally returning, he let Dog out of her cage and collapsed on the couch, and fell asleep with the puppy snuggled into his lap and dreaming of a certain mocha eyed man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day. Yes, this is first day excitement. No, this is not a sign of my incredible work ethic.
> 
> Come chat on my Tumblr: firebugs-and-poetry


	3. Bleh Bleh Bleh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico wakes up to a foreign apartment and gets likened to a certain dark and brooding vampire.
> 
> In other news, Soulmarks can only be seen by your soulmates. The implications of this are to be seen...
> 
> Lol I tried to go for the mysterious summary y'all, did it work? Gods I hate this.

Light streamed through the curtains as Nico awoke and glared at the offending morning sunshine. He groaned and tried to roll away, mind already betraying him and beginning to wake. A shot of pain lanced through him and he groaned again, this time in pain.

He looked down at the source and found a neatly stitched wound where a bullet had been last time he checked. Memories of the night before came flooding back to him; collapsing in front of Will’s apartment and saying-

 _Oh Gods_ , he thought as he remembered his delirious babbles. _He must hate me, Holy Hera_.

Remembering Will brought his attention to his surroundings and he squinted as he took in the overly bright room with sunflowers and motivational quotes decorating the walls. Above the headboard was a string of white fairy lights and around the room were dotted pictures of Will and whom Nico assumed were his family. _No sign of a significant other, that's good_ , he thought, then promptly stored it away in his _“Cazzo,_ Could You Be Any Gayer?” box.

He blushed lightly as he recognised the room as what was probably the main bedroom. But where was Will? He slowly swung his legs over the side of the bed and gingerly rose to his feet. The pain in his side was so immediate that black spots danced in his vision and he pitched precariously sideways. He shut his eyes tight, preparing for impact with the ground but instead felt himself embraced in a certain warmth that could only come from another human.

“Woah there, Angel, can’t have you falling for me already, can we?”

Nico glanced upwards to find himself tight in Will’s embrace, light dancing in the other’s eyes and concern just underneath as he teased him lightly. He felt his face twist into a scowl and gave the other man his best death glare.

Any other man would have been sent running scared, but Will just chuckled lightly and muttered something like “ _cute_ ” under his breath.

Nico felt his breath catch and was sure he had misheard him. The Ghost King was many things. Horrifying, evil, scary, the Devil. But he was not _cute_. He was just about to retort back when Solace spoke again.

“By the way, how did you know my name?”

Nico watched as the other man’s head tilted curiously. _He's like a puppy_ , thought Nico, and smiled lightly at the thought.

“Now, Sunshine, if I told you, I’d have to kill you,” he smirked.

He watched as the other man’s eyes widened minutely and looked on in genuine amusement as the man’s expression flickered between quiet disbelief and something that looked like annoyance.

“Look, Angel, I get the whole mysterious schtick, but yesterday you were bleeding on my table, so I think we’re past the whole “I’m dark and broody, bleh bleh bleh” phase,” said Will, eyebrow raised in expectance as he mocked Nico in a frankly terrible Italian accent.

Nico gaped at him, affronted. “I do _not_ say bleh bleh bleh and honestly, I’m a little insulted that you think all Europeans speak the same.”

Will’s eyebrows flicked upwards in delighted surprise. “By all means, do correct me, Almighty Dark and Mysterious One,” he teased, eyes glinting with challenge.

Nico took it and retorted, “Dracula was Romanian and I’m from Italy.”

He leaned closer and as his lips brushed the other man’s ear, he smiled at the shudder that went through Will and murmured, “And don’t worry Sunshine, I’ll only bite if you ask me to.”

His lips curved into a wicked smirk as he leaned back to see his words’ effect. Even as the blond groaned at his cheesy line, Nico watched a blush take over Will’s whole face. It turned the tips of his ears red as the tomatoes on Papa’s farm.

 _Gianni, pass me the Dolmio_ , Nico thought wryly.

“A-alright, Angel, that’s enough outta you. We gotta redress that wound anyways, come with me.”

Still buzzing from his effect on the tanned beauty in front of him, Nico followed wordlessly, thoughts racing for different ways he could bring out that blush once again. It seemed like corny pick-up lines, however terrible, did elicit a reaction from the blond. He stored it away for future reference, that box in his mind opening just a hopeful smidge.

When he paid attention once more, they were standing in the bathroom. Will turned around and Nico watched as Will's eyes dragged down Nico’s exposed torso. He felt his cheeks flush and he went to cover his abdomen embarrassedly. Will probably thought Nico was ugly. But he was once again be stopped by tanned, freckled hands on his wrists.

Nico’s eyes snapped to ones of beautiful blue and he felt his breath hitch once again as he lost himself in their sea. He hated water but he’d never wanted to drown in its blue more. _Gods when did he get so corny?_

“Stop,” Will murmured, “I wanna see you.”

He seemed to catch himself afterwards and flushed a deep red, eyes darting around the room to avoid Nico's gaze.

Nico’s heart fluttered and he silently chastised himself for being so pathetically starved for affection. _Why can't you just ask Hazel for more hugs? Cazzo, Nico, look at you._

“I-I’m sor-”

“Calm down Solace, it’s alright,” he cut in instinctively, heart acting over brain as it clenched at the sight of the awkwardness and guilt on Will’s face. His own issues could wait, Will should never be without a smile on his face, Nico decided.

Will smiled a little at that, but it was swiftly replaced by a look of wary suspicion.

“You know my last name too.”

 _Shit_. “There’s quite a lot I know about you Sunshine.”

Nico cringed silently at the sheer _creepiness_ of his statement. _Fuck, now he thinks I'm a stalker. Nice going, Nico, really 10/10._

Will's eyebrows once again made to shoot for the moon.

"Oh really? Do tell," he teased once again.

Nico wasn't sure if he wanted to smack or kiss the smirk of the other man's face and the indecision was making him jittery. He chose to scowl and look at the wall again, opting not to answer Will's goading. The other man seemed to sense his unease and ever the gentleman, switched to a different topic.

"I like your back tattoo," he offered.

Nico blinked at him in confusion.

"I don't have a tattoo on my back."

Will's brow furrowed in confusion as well. "Does your head still hurt?" he asked concernedly.

Nico shook his head dumbly.

"Umm, it's like a sun and a moon like merged together, it's _really pretty_ ," Will breathed.

 _What?_ thought Nico. _The only way he'd see a tattoo I don't have is if- no._

But even as he denied it, his heart thrummed with excitement and he could feel his vision start to brighten and cheeks begin to flush.

_Soulmate._

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooo, hehe sorry to leave y'all on a cliffhanger, but i'm like that. MOOHAHAHAHa...
> 
> stick with me guys.
> 
> okay, see ya soon! (hopefully)
> 
> Also the above image is what I imagined Nico's tattoo would look like :p
> 
> Come chat on my Tumblr: firebugs-and-poetry


	4. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico can't believe anyone could actually love him. But Will is damn well gonna try.

"Nico? Are you okay?"

  
Will had a look of concern on his beautiful face and he was biting his lip nervously. Nico felt a rush of affection for a man he barely knew.

He debated not telling him for a moment. _If you tell him, he's probably stuck with you for the rest of his life. He'd probably bond with you out of pity because of how pathetic you are and then he'd be unhappy his whole life and it would be all your fault. You're a monster Nico._ Oh Gods, oh Gods, ohGo-

 _NICO_ , a voice that sounded oddly like Bianca cut through his inner self-hatred monologue. _Sei abbastanza, il mio soldatino. Serebbe fortunato ad averti. So stop hating on yourself and get your man._

 _No_ , he thought.

And yet. Bianca did always say to seize the moment.

He glanced at Will who was looking more distressed by the minute and felt a twinge of guilt for leaving him hanging for so long. He cleared his throat rather unsuccessfully and choked out the words.

"Will- I don't have a tattoo on my back. Tha-that must be m-my Soulmark."

He watched as Will's expression flickered between cautious euphoria and quiet disbelief. He found it odd how Will looked so happy at what he had said. _Surely no-one would **want-**_

"You mean we're..."

"Soulmates. Yes."

The silence between the two stretched like a cavern and Nico couldn't bring himself to meet the other's eyes. He could feel the anxiety clawing at his throat and he had already resigned himself to a lifetime alone - had already decided that _no-one_ , especially not this ray of _Sunshine_ , could love _him_ , when-

"Gosh," a voice breathed, "no wonder I haven't been able to get you off my mind."

Nico cautiously lifted his gaze from where it was rooted on the floor, heart beating just a beat too fast, as though it too was cautious in hoping.

"Gods, I don't even know your _name_ , darlin',"

Nico looked into his eyes that were _oh_ so blue, and he didn't see pain. Didn't see badly-hidden disappointment. He saw hope and _happiness._

Was this man _happy_ to be stuck with him?

"It's Nico," he said quietly, disbelieving, hopeful.

"Nico," said Will, and a shudder ran through him.

 _"Nico,"_ he said, like a prayer. "I have been thinking about you for _weeks_ , Angel."

A sob escaped him. He'd never believed anyone actually wanted him. Not since Bianca. He couldn't believe anyone had thought of him as anything more than an afterthought, a boss, a co-worker, a friend, a lesser of two evils, a second choice. 

Will's eyes shot to his in concern as he stepped forward instinctively. "Oh baby, _no_. Don't cry."

But Nico couldn't help it. As he was embraced once again by that warm body he felt a surge of peace and something that felt distinctly like _home_.

"Baby, why are you crying?" asked Will gently. "Are you- are you upset? Is it me? I can leave, I-"

"No! No, Will, please don't leave. I-It's not you. I-" Nico trailed off and sniffed quietly, tears gone and soon as they'd come.

Seemingly reassured, the blond took a small step back so he could look into Nico's eyes. "Well, whatever it is, you don't have to tell me right now. I don't wanna rush you. I really don't wanna lose you, so, take your time. I want you to feel safe around me."

Nico looked at his kind and open face and felt as though the universe was playing a sick trick on him. Of course his soulmate would be everything he could never have. And inevitably, he would lose Will too. They all left eventually. Mama, Bianca, even Hades, though he was not dead, he might as well have been for all the acknowledgement he gave Nico.

"Will, you don't want to be with me. I'm messed up, there's no way you could see me and want me. I-I don't deserve love," he said quietly and waited for the arms around him to disappear and for Will to kick him out of the apartment.

"Sweetheart," said Will, in a voice so gentle Nico could feel the tears start to prick his eyes again, "everybody deserves love. And you- gosh, you're beautiful and so adorable and so mysterious and there's so much that I don't know about you-"

"Exactly, Will! There's so much you don't know about me, and I-"

"But I wanna learn! Please, just give me a chance, Angel. Let me learn. I wanna know you. Because you sure as hell seem like you're worth knowing."

Nico didn't know how to reply to that, so instead he stepped into the other's arms once again and placed a tender kiss above his heart over his shirt. He watched as the blond flushed red at the gesture. Will smiled and the arms around him tightened in comfort.

As he rested his head over the other's thundering heartbeat, Nico thought about how easy it would be to love this man, and how lucky he felt that he seemed to want to love Nico too.

"Thank you," he said after a while.

"Of course," replied Will, and Nico could see the sincerity in his eyes as he smiled sweetly at him. The two eventually separated, but neither went far. Will carefully redressed Nico's wound and then led him to sit on the couch.

A dog Nico hadn't noticed before came bounding up to the pair and sniffed enthusiastically at Nico's sock. Nico couldn't help the grin of pure delight on his face as he cooed at the adorable ball of floof nosing at his leg.

"What's their name!" he exclaimed, eagerly looking towards Will in question.

The man was already looking at him, eyes filled with a sort of fondness Nico was unfamiliar with and immediately loved.

"You're _so_ beautiful," Will murmured absentmindedly, fingers toying with the locks at Nico's nape.

Nico felt himself flush down to his neck and buried his face in his hands embarrassedly. He was barely a grown man, but still, he was 19. An adult. Somehow this boy was making him act like a schoolboy.

He felt those hands at his wrists once again as Will tentatively pulled them away from his burning face.

"Stop," he said once more, "I wanna see you."

Nico's heart fluttered in his chest and he had already decided this boy would be the death of him when Will gingerly pressed a kiss to his knuckles.

Nico felt so overwhelmed, heart full and butterflies fluttering relentlessly in his stomach. He was just so _sincere_. Nico couldn't simply pass off these compliments, this genuine affection, as pity, when he saw into those sky-blue eyes and saw honesty.

In a desperate attempt to regain some control of the situation so he didn't become a ball of goo at Will's feet, he changed the subject. He was a mafia leader, damnit. Cute boys should not have such an effect on him.

 _Not just any cute boy_ , his brain unhelpfully supplied. _Soulmate_.

"You didn't answer my question, Sunshine," he teased.

Will seemed to snap out of his dazed expression as he flushed in embarrassment.

"Oh, uh yeah. That's...Dog."

He seemed to cringe as he said it but Nico thought it was _perfect_.

He fought to keep the fond grin off his face as he surveyed the almost-stranger beside him.

"You named your dog, Dog?" he teased, eyes squinting as he chuckled at the blush now making its way down Will's neck.

"N-not- on purpose," Will rambled, "I'm terrible at making decisions and I took way too long deciding on a name. In the mean time I was just calling her Dog but uh...it sorta stuck..."

He seemed to notice he was rambling as he snapped his mouth shut and squeezed his eyes in a full-bodied cringe Nico was _very_ familiar with.

"I'm sorry, I-"

"It's adorable. You're...adorable, Will," said Nico quietly, eyes never leaving the floofball that now decided to plop herself on the floor, her head resting on Nico's lap.

He didn't see Will's face flush anew as his heart soared. Didn't notice the look of utter adoration that was shot his way as Nico hesitantly reached out a hand to scratch the puppy behind her ear.

She rumbled, head going slack in his lap and Nico chuckled disbelievingly.

"Looks like Dog likes you, Angel," said Will.

"She's got good taste," joked the Italian, chuckle cutting off abruptly as he felt a hand take his gently.

"Yeah, she does," came the soft reply.

Nico startled at the admission and turned incredulous eyes to meet Will's. "How?" he breathed.

He didn't specify what he was referring to, but Will seemed to understand as he squeezed his hand softly. "There's just something about you Angel. I don't think you're as bad as you seem to think you are. And maybe that's just me being biased because my soulmate is the most beautiful fucking guy I've ever seen and it kind of makes my heart hurt to look at you...but I think there's a million reasons to love you and you don't seem to see any of them. And I've only seen a few but I can't wait to see them all."

Nico looked up into hesitant blue eyes and felt that overwhelming feeling of _safe_ and _home_ once again. He felt his throat constrict and found he couldn't reply.

So instead he threaded his fingers through the tanned hand in his and squeezed lightly.

The private smile that Will gave him almost blinded him in its quiet beauty and Nico found himself thinking he could probably live in this light for the rest of his life and never grow tired of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo we stan a supportive Bianca. 
> 
> Also, translations:
> 
> Sei abbastanza, il mio soldatino - you're enough, my little soldier
> 
> Serebbe fortunato ad averti - he would be lucky to have you
> 
> Come chat on my Tumblr: firebugs-and-poetry  
> Phew so yeah, I wanted to give y'all a fluff chapter. But there will be some tense stuff coming so, yeah. 
> 
> Stay awesome y'all ✌️


	5. Honey, Blood Looks Good On You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens...
> 
> Yeh boiii we got an angsty chapter coming up
> 
> also Nico tortures people - but it's not for funsies, he's a good guy
> 
> Will doesn't stick around long enough for him to explain that though.

They'd spent the rest of the day lounging - basking in each other's presence. They'd played twenty questions with stupid things like favourite colours and Nico's last name which Nico insisted counted as one of the questions but shied away from anything of serious import. Nico learned that Will loved his Momma and that he had many half-siblings. He told Will about meeting Hazel and his Mama's famous ravioli which he promised to make for Will sometime. But both seemed to go quiet around further topics of childhood and later Nico would reason that this was why things went so terribly wrong. He would argue that he just hadn't had the chance to tell his mate about who he was.

Nico would be lying.

It started off without a hitch, but then, as with all things Nico was involved in, it inevitably did not stay that way.

As he sat on the windowsill, eyes dejectedly watching the rain droplets race to their doom, he felt nothing but a deep sense of regret, sadness and a deeper sense of incompleteness.

Because Will had seen who he was. And he was terrified.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
3 hours prior...  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Will was lying on the couch, hand entwined with Nico's. He still hadn't come down from that initial buzz and shock of meeting one's soulmate. He couldn't believe he could have landed such a gorgeous man and one who seemed to fit so _perfectly_ into his life. There had to be a catch, Will was just waiting for the other shoe to drop.

He still had so many questions, but instead he chose to just bask in the other man's presence. Just for a little while.

But then a phone, that was not his, rang. It sounded like opera and Will decided he would definitely be teasing his mate about being so stereotypically Italian later.

Nico seemed loath to answer it, but he lifted his free hand from where it was carding through Dog's fur lazily and picked up the phone to look at the caller id.

The name, _Reyna_ , showed up and the effect on Nico was instantaneous. He shot from the couch, wincing as he did at the sudden pressure on his wound, roughly displacing Dog who grumbled in response and instead plopped her head on Will's lap, eyes glaring at Nico balefully.

But Nico wasn't paying attention. He was the picture of anxiety, eyes darting around the room for somewhere private perhaps, but whatever it was, Nico decided to forgo it eventually.

He took a deep breath and answered the phone.

Will watched in intrigue as his entire demeanour changed. Gone was the Nico that giggled when Dog nuzzled his hand. Gone was the Nico that blushed when Will told him words he wished Nico had heard more often. This Nico was robotic. Terrifying. Dangerous.

"Speak," he intoned, eyes seemingly bored and disinterested.

Will couldn't hear the sounds from the other end of the line, but whatever was said caused a gleam to spark in Nico's eye that wasn't entirely sane. Will's heart pounded worriedly at the unsettling sight, _what is going on?_ He watched as his mate's face twisted with sick delight.

"Oh good," the Italian all but purred, "keep him there."

Will felt his stomach drop and tried to push down the sudden flash of arousal that shot through him. Since when could Nico talk like _that_?

"And Reyna? Get Frank to take Lily in...Oh yes, I forgot about that. Okay well, let him recover for a while, that bullet was a tough one. Could you pick her up then? Okay."

He promptly ended the call and tossed his phone on the couch, expression morphing into one of sadistic excitement and _hope_?

"Nico," Will ventured, "are you okay?"

The change was instantaneous and Will watched in fascination as the other man turned to him and smiled serenely.

"Yes, Sunshine, it's all fine. How silly of me, sorry, that was just work."

Will didn't know what to think or say. He wanted to ask what Nico did for work, but a small part of him really did not want to know. He had a lingering suspicion that this was the other shoe. That if he wasn't careful, it would drop when he least expected it and maybe even end his relationship with his mate before it began. Distantly, he slightly regretted promising to learn who Nico was, now that he had seen a side he hadn't known lurked beneath the surface. Hot and dangerous or not, if this guy was making shady phone calls, that was probably a bad sign...

Will pushed the thought aside and cleared his throat. It was probably nothing. He couldn't expect everything to be perfect. Relationships were all about compromise, and if Nico was a little creepy on the phone during work calls, surely that was nothing to be unsettled about. Right?

"Hey, did you want to grab a bite to eat? You must be starving."

The Italian looked pale and morbidly underweight which worried Will a little as he recalled just how light he had been when he carried him to the table the night before.

Nico seemed to debate his answer before agreeing. "That sounds nice, Sunshine. I know this Italian place on 5th we could go for dinner?"

Still uneasy, Will agreed and the two went about getting ready to go out. Nico ended up borrowing one of Will's shirts after the realisation that his was in tatters in the bin and blood soaked. Will was understandably sad to see the man's torso covered but this was replaced swiftly with the feeling of adoration when Nico trudged out of the bedroom, cheeks flustered and his wiry, muscled torso drowned in an oversized yellow hoodie that swallowed the tips of his fingers.

Will couldn't help when he let out a squeal at the sight which promptly made Nico scowl and glare daggers at him. Will paid him no mind as he fawned over the adorable Italian floof in his living room.

Eventually the two made it out of the apartment, having fed Dog and promised to bring her back a nice stick.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the pair walked down the busy streets of New York, Will startled as Nico shyly entwined their hands once more, his mind having been a mile away, unable to stop thinking about the curious switch between personas his mate had made.

He immediately pressed a kiss to the Italian's cheek, overcome with fondness at the blush that now seemed a permanent resident on Nico's sharp cheekbones. The squeak he got in return made him grin brightly and his heart fluttered at the small smile that adorned his mate's flustered face in response.

However it quickly morphed into a look of pure fury and the Italian stopped short, eyes brewing up a storm behind them. Will confusedly followed his line of sight and saw a surly looking figure leaning against the window of the Italian place they were headed to.

Nico went rigid and then so imperceptibly that Will almost didn't notice, he shoved Will into a dark alley they had just passed.

Will barely had time to recover before the small Italian was pressing him firmly against a brick wall, a hand over his mouth and eyes imploring him to stay silent. Will briefly wished they had already accepted the bond so they could at least communicate telepathically, but alas, now was not the time for regrets.

He made sure to push a questioning and concerned look Nico's way, hoping the other man would take pity on him and explain the sudden change in atmosphere.

Not that Will minded particularly.

This new position was very welcome in fact and a part of him preened at being so close to his soulmate. It didn't help that Nico was breathing hard and didn't realise his body was pressed up almost entirely against Will's. Will did though. He could feel every divot and hard, toned muscle flexing against him. From what he had gathered, by some monumental flaw in the universe, Nico didn't seem to see how beautiful he was. Will was very determined to change that.

But all of those thoughts left his head when Nico met his eyes and he saw the fear there. Not terror, but concern. For _him_.

He was about to question it when Nico spoke, soft and under his breath. Urgent and earnest.

" _Tesoro_ , I need you to listen me. I can't explain right now, but you're in danger. I may have to do some things you won't expect of me, but you have to trust me, okay? I need to keep you safe, Sunshine."

Will was confused to say the least, but a part of him was quick to trust the man in front of him. His soulmate was trying to protect him. Of course he would trust him.

He gave Nico an affirming but still confused nod. "I trust you," he said.

He watched Nico clench his eyes shut and wondered if trust meant something different to the boy in front of him. He knew that for Nico, he would do anything, and he didn't even know him. There was a purity in the other's soul that seemed rare and he knew he had to get to know it. Had to protect it. But for now, he would trust him. Trust this seemingly harmless, lanky boy in front of him, to protect him from danger.

Nico hastily pushed him behind a stack of crates and before he put his head down, he watched as his mate's countenance changed once again, lounging against the wall of the alley as though he had not just pushed Will against it in his haste.

 _What is he doing?_ though Will, but his confusion was soon abated as Nico wrenched a man from the street as he passed the alley, seemingly searching for someone.

He shoved him harshly against the opposite wall and Will watched as the man seemed to black out for a few seconds from the impact. Nico went back to lounging on his side of the alley, arms crossed in what was almost like boredom. His pose seemingly non-threatening, but Will could see the power thrumming beneath his veins. How had he not seen it before? His mate seemed like a dangerous man. And damnit if it didn't turn Will on just a little too much.

"Hello Ethan," purred Nico, raising the hairs on Will's arms.

"Fuck you," spat the figure hunched over at the other wall.

This seemed to amuse Nico as he smirked at the other man, pushing off the wall and stalking slowly towards him, like a lion might do gazelle.

He gripped Ethan's hair roughly and shoved his head against the wall again, no doubt giving the poor boy a concussion. Will shifted uncomfortably, the doctor in him very much against such blatant violence. Though still he could feel the seeds of arousal beginning to burn in his stomach as he watched the exchange, Soulmark buzzing at his mate's display of power and strength.

"Now is that any way to speak to the leader of the New York Mafia?" Nico purred again.

 _What? Mafia? What the hell is going on?_ Will didn't have time to worry about that because Nico had seemingly out of nowhere pulled out a knife and was now holding it lightly against Ethan's bared throat. The other man let out his first whimper of fear and Will would have shouted in alarm was he not rooted to the spot in utter horror.

"I should carve you up just for that, but we have other matters to speak of, don't we Ethan?" asked Nico, fingers coming up to stroke gently at the other man's face. Will noticed that the man was now shivering uncontrollably, despite it being a relatively warm night. He was terrified.

Whimpering, the man nodded begrudgingly. Nico seemed pleased at his response and removed the knife from the other boy's throat. Ethan seemed to gasp in relief but it swiftly turned into a sob when Nico started trailing the blade lightly of the other man's face.

"Are you going to tell me why you were following us, Ethan?" questioned Nico darkly, tone suggesting that refusing him might lead to some very unfortunate punishment for the other.

Ethan seemed to shake in defiance and spat directly into Nico's face.

"Fuck you, I'll never tell you anything. I swear loyalty to the Titans-"

He was cut off when Nico wiped his face with a grimace and tutted under his breath. He leaned close to the man.

"Well, well, this must be something of importance if you've finally grown a backbone. You had no trouble snitching for us before. Jason tells me you've been a very reliable inside source. Now am I going to have to make an example of you, or are you going to spill?" asked Nico, the faux-sweetness of his voice trickling cold fear into Will's bones.

Ethan blanched. "You wouldn't dare, they'll kill my family!"

Nico chuckled darkly. "Then you'll finally know what it feels like," he snarled.

 _Gods Nico_ , thought Will, _what happened to you?_

He watched in silent horror as Nico deftly cut down from Ethan's eye to his lip in a deep gash.

Ethan cried out in pain and one hand shot to his face, figure hunching as he bled profusely onto the ground.

"The next one is across your neck if you don't talk, bitch," spat Nico, all semblance of his previous debonair attitude gone.

Will had been wrong. Nico wasn't a lion. He was a panther. Sleek and prowling and quick to snap his jaws shut around his prey's neck. He wasn't sure if there was anything Nico wouldn't do to get an answer out of Ethan.

He wanted to intervene but he wasn't sure whether Nico wouldn't just turn on him instead. The only way out of the alley to get help was past Nico and he would surely notice. Will's Soulmark thrummed at his decision to stay put, evidently pleased with him for choosing once again to trust his mate. But at that moment the only thing keeping Will in the alley was fear.

Ethan grunted again. "Okay, okay, I'll talk."

Nico took a step back, eyebrow raised in expectation, obsidian blade still sitting snugly between his fingers.

"Look, I was just supposed to keep an eye on you. Kronos is angry, he sent thugs to your place, but they couldn't find the drive. He wanted me to follow you to see if I could find out where you hid it. You were only supposed to see me in flashes, he was trying to get you paranoid."

Nico seemed taken aback by this admission and it startled a snarky laugh from him.

"Kronos gave you _direct_ orders? Gods, he really is getting desperate. Where is he holed up now?"

Ethan snarled at this insult, but said nothing, eyeing the blade in Nico's hand that stayed in sight. Will watched as blood trickled down the boy's face, dripping onto the floor in a tell-tale pool of broken loyalty.

"He's- he's at the Den with the others. Nobody is s-supposed to know he's back in town. He's- planning an attack on your HQ," the boy replied haltingly.

"Hiding out at his old haunt I see. Hmm, we'll have to do something about that then, won't we?" muttered Nico.

"Will you please just kill me?".

Ethan's voice cracked in fear as he said the words, eyes darting between Nico and the blade pleadingly.

Will's heart stopped in his chest. _Why did this boy want to die?_

"You know I can't go back now," he continued, "they'll kill her Nico, they'll kill my sister."

Will felt a shiver run down his spine at his words. _Who were these people?_

"Please, just kill me. Dispose of my body so no-one can tell it's me. So no-one can know I ratted out. I gave you the information, there's no need to make an example of me, _please_ ," he whimpered, eyes downcast and swiftly filling with tears.

At that moment, Will saw a flicker of the mate he'd been getting to know this afternoon, a flicker of sympathy for the other boy.

"We have your sister Ethan," offered Nico. Will watched as Ethan's lips parted in shock.

Nico chuckled. "What, you think I didn't notice you following me before now? We knew I might have to get you to talk, so we took her. She's safe, we can protect her."

Ethan's eyes widened and his cheeks paled a little more. "And if I didn't talk?".

The answer was left hanging in the air. _They would have threatened to kill his sister_ , Will thought.

"We only ask that you join our side, join the Olympians. You know we're in the right here," Nico almost pleaded with him.

But Ethan was already shaking his head. "You know I can't leave him, Nico. I can't leave Luke, he's my mate. I love him," he sobbed, heart seemingly breaking at the thought of having to die without seeing his mate again.

Nico nodded understandingly, as though he too would rather die than betray his mate. The thought both warmed and deeply frightened Will. _Who exactly had the universe paired him with?_

"Alright then, I'll make this quick. Send a message to your mate, but don't tell him you snitched. He's bitter enough to kill your sister out of spite. Gods know what idiocy possessed him to join that gang."

Ethan nodded, jaw ticking at the mention of his mate in his enemy's mouth.

The implications of Nico's words hit Will a second too late and he watched in horror as Nico raised his blade.

"Nico, NO-" but he was cut off by the thud of Ethan's writhing body on the ground, blood spurting from his jugular.

Nico looked down at the body at his feet for a moment and watched as the last dregs of life ebbed from Ethan's eyes. He knelt beside him and closed them gently, wiping his knife on his jeans as he did so.

Will stood rooted to the ground as Nico reached into his pocket and brought out his phone.

"Jason," he murmured," I need a clean-up."

"On it," came the voice on the other end, and the call ended.

Slowly, tentatively, Nico raised his eyes to meet Will's.

In them, Will saw nothing of the predator that had just ended the life of its prey. He saw a man terrified of losing someone. But right then, though his heart hurt at the thought of leaving his mate, all he could think of was the body laying between them. A chasm of silence that was sickening and horrible.

And into that silence, Will said the only thing that came to his mind.

"What _are_ you?" he whispered disbelievingly.

He watched as Nico's expression shuttered and a look of pain and something like acceptance took over his beautiful face. Only then did he register the word that had slipped from his lips. Not who, _what_. 

"I'm a monster," the boy replied quietly.

At that moment, Will wasn't sure he could disagree.

So he turned and he ran.

Out of the alley, away from his mate. The man he was fated for, who had just killed a boy in cold blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come chat on my Tumblr: firebugs-and-poetry


	6. Distractions Cost Lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will gets convinced to hear Nico out.
> 
> But he doesn't quite get the chance...

Will didn't know where to go. He didn't want to go back home. Was worried that Nico would be there waiting for him.

But he also had to feed Dog, so reluctantly, homeward he trudged. It was dark and Will's mind was racing, heart rate uneven as he walked through New York's streets alone, scared for the first time since he'd arrived in the city.

He couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching him, but every time he turned around abruptly, there was no-one there. His stomach crawled and the hairs at the back of his neck were on end the whole walk home.

 _I shoulda known something was off_ , he thought angrily. _I mean he showed up at my apartment with a frickin' bullet wound. Gods I'm such an idiot._

Will knew what he needed. He needed his family, he needed his Momma's hugs and Austin and Kayla's kind words. They would listen.

His mind made up, he sped home, eager to get on the phone and tell them everything that had happened.

But as he opened the door to his apartment, body bracing for the impact of Dog bounding up to him, nothing happened.

 _Huh_ , he thought, _that's odd_.

He shrugged and trudged further into his home, deciding to find the lazy beast after he'd called his mum. She was probably asleep on Will's bed anyway, thought Will fondly. The massive golden retriever was always sleeping somewhere.

Smile on his face for the first time in a few horrible hours, Will reached into his pocket for his phone to call his Momma. But just as he went to click on her caller id, a voice rang out in his apartment.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," it said ominously.

Will startled and his head snapped up searching for the source of the voice. His eyes landed on a figure shrouded in the dark, lounging on an armchair. And there in the person's lap was Dog, tail wagging eagerly as the stranger stroked behind her ear.

"Who the _FUCK_ are you?" shouted Will, hand over his chest where his heart was thundering in his fright. He scrambled for the light switch on the wall and squinted in the sudden brightness.

He was met with the sight of a handsome, blond man. He was built like football player but this image clashed with the glasses perched on his nose. He had stormy blue eyes and now that Will could see closely, a scar slivered on his lip. He looked like he could break Will in half like a twig and the realisation put Will on edge even more than the fact that he was stroking his dog.

Sensing Will's terror, Dog left the man in the armchair, plodding over Will, head tilted curiously. She sniffed at Will's legs and absentmindedly Will reached down and scratched her head.

"You're not supposed to open the door to strangers, Dog, c'mon, what'd I tell ya," muttered Will, humour slipping through his lips in his badly concealed state of terror.

The man in the armchair seemed amused, lips twitching into a half-smile as he watched the scene.

Will straightened and looked at him expectantly. "Well? Pretty sure it's illegal to enter someone's home without their permission," said Will, Nico's words from their first meeting coming back so hard he almost flinched. Will chuckled bitterly at the irony of it all now.

"I'm Jason," announced the man in a voice that demanded attention, "I work for your mate."

The name clanged through him and he had a flashback to the scene a few hours ago when Nico had called someone.

"You're the clean-up guy," said Will suddenly and then shuddered at its implications. _Had Nico asked Jason to "clean" him up to? Was he going to die?_

Jason seemed to see the Will's internal battle because his next words were ones of reassurance.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to hurt you."

Will found that hard to believe and told the man as such. "You sure? Cuz you were sat in my apartment in the dark and you threatened me when I pulled out my phone," questioned Will skeptically.

Jason seemed to realise the evidence against his statement was a little damning, but apparently decided to plough on anyway.

"Look, Will, just, why don't you sit down? I just need you to hear me out, and if you still don't want me here afterwards, I'll leave, I swear," promised the other man, hands held up in mock-surrender.

Will considered his statement and begrudgingly nodded, shuffling forwards to collapse on to the couch in front of him. Dog, seeing that Will was no longer terrified, happily plodded back to Jason and plopped her head in his lap. Jason chuckled lightly and went back to petting the hound, Dog rumbling in satisfaction.

 _Traitor_ , thought Will.

He leaned back and gestured for Jason to begin his story. The other man took a deep breath.

"Okay look, I know what you saw in that alley must have scared you. But Nico is not a bad guy, okay? First of all, you have to understand that. He was hurt. Badly. And sometimes that can make him a little unhinged, but he's not a bad person. Honestly I think, now that he has you, he might even be able to start healing."

Will pondered over his words, thinking back to how Nico had cried earlier. He felt a twinge of guilt at the thought that he had told Nico he deserved love and then basically called him a monster. But he still couldn't get past the fact that the Nico he had cuddled with on this couch was the same Nico that had drawn a knife across a boy's throat.

"Jason, he killed someone. That sort of thing is not usually associated with good people."

The other man sighed. "Look Will, not everything is as black and white as it seems. Yes, Nico killed that boy, but if he hadn't, the Titans would have anyway. And they also would have killed his sister Lily. Now, Lily is safe."

"What do you mean?"

"Okay, so. The Titans are a gang. They're based out of the Bronx from a place called the Den. That's where their leader, Kronos, is hiding out right now. They are ruthless and once you join the gang, you can't get out. Ethan joined because his mate Luke was part of the gang and members can't have relationships with people on the outside. To do so is punishable by death.

Will startled at that. "Why?" he asked.

"The aim is to keep the gang as tight-knit as possible. Limiting the amount of connections you have outside of the gang reduces liabilities. It lessens the number of ways the gang can be betrayed. So, yeah, it's a rule."

"But what about family?" asked Will.

"The gang keeps close tabs on all of the members' families. It's a way of getting members to do things they don't want to, by threatening to kill their families if they don't. Family members are easier to keep track of, but relationships come and go. There's no telling who knows what and if they break up then any bad blood could lead to the police getting involved."

"So, Ethan had no choice but to join the gang."

"Exactly," said Jason.

"But, why did he have to die?"

"Well, you know how serious they are about keeping information hidden, imagine their reaction to snitches. While having relationships outside the gang means death, snitching is certain death not only for you, but for all your family members too. When Ethan talked to Nico, he knew it meant the Titans would kill Lily if he returned to the gang. He's always been a good guy, he was just forced into a bad situation for love. He's helped us out whenever he could in the past, but nothing that could trace back to him. However, with Kronos getting desperate now, a leak this big could easily be traced back to Ethan, so that's why he asked Nico to kill him."

Will mulled over this. That sort of made sense, in a twisted kind of way. But there was something still bothering him.

"Why is Nico even involved in all of this?"

Jason seemed exhausted already, but this question made him age years.

"Nico was born into the mafia. His father used to head the New York part of it and when he retired, Nico had to take over. The mafia used to be a horrible syndicate, everyone was in something illegal or dirty. But when Nico came to power, he swore the mafia would only be involved in righting wrongs. And sure yeah, the mafia still does illegal stuff, but it's all morally right. Just like when Nico killed Ethan. He killed him to save Lily, not out of anger or some evil darkness inside him. The mafia actually has close ties with the NYPD. Because Nico runs it now, he's hell-bent on using the mafia for good. So we have a contact who calls us when she needs help and in return, when the police start sniffing at our trail, she makes it go away."

Will pondered this for a moment. He was still so confused, but part of him felt better knowing that Nico didn't have a choice in being the head of the mafia. He still worried though, how was he supposed to live with a mate that harmed people and be a doctor? He wanted to save people, how could he live with a murderer?

"But he didn't have to make Ethan a snitch in the first place. Why are the Titan's even after him?"

Jason seemed to think about this one.

"I'm not sure how much I can say, it's not my story to tell. All I will tell you is that, Nico lost his sister when he was still young. And the Titans had something to do with it. Ever since, Nico swore that when he came to power, he would bring down the Titans' entire operation. The drive they were looking for has some incriminating evidence on it. The less you know the better, Will. As for threatening Ethan, Nico has been a lot more on edge recently now that we have the drive. He's never been this close to getting justice for his sister before. That coupled with a threat to his mate whom he just found and could easily lose to the dangerous world we play in- I'm not surprised he lost control tonight."

Will was even more confused, but decided that he would probably ask Nico at some point or other.

"Why are you telling me all this?" Will asked.

Jason sighed once again. "Look Will, you could be the best thing that's ever happened to Nico. He seemed genuinely happy when he was talking about you. But now he's hurt. He thinks he doesn't deserve you and thinks he's lost the chance to be with you. So I'm here to ask you to give him a second chance. And before you ask, no, he didn't send me. He's too busy brooding like the world has come to an end. Normally I would rough you up, because you hurt Nico and he's like my little brother. But I understand that the mafia can be a tough pill to swallow and I'm still kinda mad at Nico for not telling you straight off the bat."

Will nodded, "I'll think about it. I want to hear his side of the story, but I understand a little better now. I'm not sure I want to be involved in something like this, but I'll talk to Nico for sure. I want to know more about him, so yeah."

Jason seemed satisfied with Will's answer as he gently pushed Dog's head off his lap and rose from the chair.

"Okay. But just so you know, this is a one-time thing. If you ever, and I mean ever, hurt Nico again, I will be back. And then, I swear, I'll be back to hurt you."

Will shuddered at the conviction in his words but nodded all the same, rising to his feet to open the door for Jason.

"It was nice to meet you," he offered, though the quiver in his voice betrayed his true feelings about their encounter.

Jason only smiled. "Thanks, but I prefer to travel by air."

And with that, he disappeared out of the window Will hadn't realised was open. Will startled. That was at least a 10 foot drop.

He rushed to the window, expecting to see Jason's crumpled body on the tarmac far below, but instead looked up to see him scaling the building like a monkey. When he reached the top, he looked down at Will and winked before running off the rooftop and jumping onto a neighbouring building.

 _Jesus_ , thought Will, _it's like he can fly_.

He edged back from the window, heart still thumping in his chest and mind spinning.

"I need sleep," he muttered and trudged towards his bedroom, collapsing onto the bed.

He fell into a quick and dreamless sleep.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Will resolved to talk to Nico after his shift at the hospital. He had found Nico's number on the bedside table which he assumed was Jason's doing.

During the day, he couldn't stop thinking about the horrors he had seen the night before and Jason's unexpected visit. He still shuddered at the thought of Nico slicing across Ethan's neck, the act so practised, Will couldn't help but wonder who else the boy had killed. He was distracted the whole while, earning snappy words from the doctors all day when he mixed up lab reports and forgot errands he was supposed to run.

One of the head doctors whom Will had built a good rapport with seemed to notice something was off, because he stopped Will in the hallway with a concerned look in his eyes.

"Will, what's wrong today, you're usually so on the ball?"

Will sighed, "Yeah, I'm sorry Chiron, I had a really crazy night yesterday and it sorta messed with me a little."

The man's look of concern deepened. "Well I'm here if you need to talk about it," he offered.

Will smiled at the man's consideration but shook his head. After all, how do you casually slip "I witnessed a murder" into everyday conversation?

"Thanks, Chiron, but I think I'll be okay. I just need some time to process."

The man nodded understandingly. "Why don't you take the rest of the day off Will, and come back when you're feeling a little better?"

Will immediately went to protest, but was swiftly cut off by the other man's insistence.

He sighed and went to pack up his things for the day, secretly glad at the chance to think things over properly before he talked to Nico that night.

But Will didn't get that chance.

Because as soon as he got home, he found waiting another unexpected visitor.

Sitting in the armchair Jason had lounged in the night before, was a mangy looking old man whose muscles seemed to burst through his clothing as he leaned forward on his hands, eyes glinting. Will noticed a scythe leaning against the nearby wall and started to back out of the apartment. _I don't think this guy is friendly._

"Hello William," he smirked.

And just before the world went black, Will's mind connected the dots.

 _Kronos_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We love a protective Jason.
> 
> Oop- sorry for the cliff-hanger, I'm evil like that hehe
> 
> Come chat on my Tumblr: firebugs-and-poetry


	7. A Fair Trade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico hatches a plan to get his mate back.

"Did you send him the message?" echoed a voice as Will slowly gained consciousness.

"Yes boss, we left it at his mate's apartment."

"Good. Is he awake?"

"I don't know sir."

Will stayed quiet, hoping to find out more about where he was.

However, when a sharp kick was delivered to his stomach, he doubled over in pain, breath leaving him in a gasp.

"Yes, he is, sir."

The man seemed to chuckle at that. "I approve of your methods, Castellan. Good job."

Will was briefly blinded when the black cover was wrenched from over his head. He squinted into the light, eyes scanning to take in as much of his surroundings as possible.

He was in a dingy room, covered in empty booze bottles and put-out cigarettes. In front of him sat the same man that Will had last seen in his apartment. Beside the man was a boy, perhaps Will's age or a year older. He was blond and had a striking scar running down the right side of his face. He was scowling deeply at Will in a way that distantly reminded Will of Nico. Will's heart clenched at the thought.

"Hello William," drawled Kronos.

Will kept silent, body shaking with fear despite his best efforts.

"Look, he's shaking," mocked the boy beside Kronos, lip curling in disgust. "Pathetic," he spat.

"Now now Luke, it's understandable for Will to be scared. Poor thing has been kidnapped by some very evil men," said Kronos, mock-sympathy rife in his voice.

"What are you going to do to me?" whispered Will through gritted teeth.

Kronos laughed mockingly at him, lip curled into a sneer. "For your benefit, you should hope we won't have to do anything. If your mate is the good little pathetic snivelling rat I know he is, he should be here shortly with the drive."

Luke chuckled darkly at that. "Then I can finally break him for taking my mate from me."

Now Will remembered. _Ethan_. Will saw red at that. "Nico didn't do shit. You're the reason Ethan was dragged into this stupid mess anyway. At least _my_ mate was trying to leave me out of it before you Titans showed up."

His skin smarted as a slap was delivered sharply to his cheek. "Don't you say his name, _scum_ ," spat Luke, seething with wrath.

But Will was on a roll now. He was going to die anyway probably, so why not speak his mind? _Nico's not gonna give up his advantage over me. I'm not worth it. I hurt him._

"What kind of mate are you? Huh? You let him die and all because of you and your shitty life choices." Distantly, Will felt horrible at the words he was spitting, but it was dulled by the sharp pain as he kept recalling the image of Ethan, writhing on the ground as the last seeds of life ebbed from him. A man who lost his life because of the choices of his mate. Much like Will would do soon.

He watched as Luke grew livid, eyes storming and fists shaking in anger. But before the other man could reply, Kronos cut in. "Luke, stand down. He is trying to get a rise out of you. God knows why, one would think you'd want to preserve a pretty face like that," he leered. Will shivered uncomfortably and instinctively leaned back as far as possible in his chair.

"Fuck you," spat Will, body shaking even more at the look on Kronos' face.

The man sneered once more and then appraised him again. "On second thoughts, we said we wouldn't kill him. No-one said anything about roughing him up a little..."

Will gulped and watched as Luke smirked dangerously at him. A fist collided with his face and distantly he heard something cracking beneath the sharp pain lancing through his head.

_Shit._

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WHERE IS HE," Nico roared, body shaking with fear and anger. Kronos had taken Will. When someone who might love him had finally entered his life, Kronos had snatched him away. Just like he had done Bianca.

"Okay, Nico, take a deep breath. We can figure this out," assured Jason in a gentle voice that made Nico want to peel his own skin off.

"Jason, you can't coddle me out of this one, he's my _mate_. And that _bastard_ has him," Nico croaked, voice breaking as the pain set in.

Heart twisting at the look on his friend's face, Jason turned to Annabeth. "We need a plan."

The strategist was looking pensive, gray eyes darting around as though actively sifting through possible scenarios. Knowing Annabeth, that was definitely possible.

Finally she spoke. "We need a way for us to keep the drive and also save Will, right?"

The others nodded their agreement, unsure where she was going with her point. Only Nico seemed torn, pacing anxiously as he too worked through his thoughts.

"It's not a requirement," he murmured softly. The others looked at him in shock, but he ploughed on, unaware. "I know we worked really hard to get that drive, but if it means keeping Will safe, I'm not against turning it over to them."

His friends looked at him in badly concealed shock. Percy was the one that spoke, "You'd give up on your chance to avenge Bianca for a guy you just met?". He instantly winced, both from the unintended harshness of his words and the glares that Nico and the other subsequently sent his way.

Annabeth promptly smacked him upside the head, eyes stormy as she shook her head at him disapprovingly. "Honestly, such a Seaweed Brain."

Percy rubbed the spot ruefully but shot Nico an apologetic look all the same.

Nico glared. "To answer your question, dumbass, yes I would. Will is my mate. I haven't known him long, granted, but there is something there. He's really special. And it's possible I may have already ruined any chance we had at a relationship, but I'm sure as hell not going to let him die because of me and my _tumultuous_ _past_."

Jason regarded Nico with a look that Nico strongly associated with "Proud Mama Ducky" and Nico rolled his eyes at him in response, tell-tale blush already staining his cheeks.

"This is cute and all but I was running the numbers while Percy was being an asshole-"

"Hey!" Percy cut off his mate, signature pout already forming on his lips. In typical Annabeth fashion, she ignored him.

"-and I think I may have an idea."

This bought everyone's attention and they all looked at her expectantly.

"Okay, so in an _ideal_ world, we keep the drive and Will gets home relatively unharmed."

Everyone nodded once again.

"Now the Olympians easily have enough firepower to take down the Titans. We have many operatives that Kronos is unaware of and we can use that to our advantage. Until now, we've been missing the incentive to drag Kronos away from his gang, but with the drive, we have that. The plan was to take them down in a few weeks, but with Will's life on the line, we'll have to move up the timeline. Now, we can't very well storm the Den when they still have Will. So our first job is to find out where they are keeping him."

Nico nodded, "Yeah, that makes sense."

"Okay, so I think we should split up. Reyna's our Praetor, so she takes back orders to send in the thugs on your command, Nico, once we're sure Will is safe. I don't think Kronos is gonna back down until he gets that drive, which means we're gonna have take a serious chunk out of his workforce if he's gonna stay down until we get the drive to Hazel at the NYPD."

"Okay," said Nico, "how do you wanna do this?"

An outsider may have been shocked at the fact that Nico did not immediately take the reins. But Nico relied heavily on his Inner Circle, these people had gotten him through everything and the Mafia wouldn't work effectively unless everyone was given charge of something. Percy was Nico's second in command. Despite his idiocy, Nico could always trust him and he knew the sea-green eyed man would do anything to get the job done and keep his friends safe. That mentality had made him the obvious choice for his second when Jason had respectfully declined the offer. " _I'm not a hero, Nico_ ," he had said. " _My whole life, Dad expected me to be this great leader guy, but I just wanna be free_. _So I'll work in the shadows. I'll be the guy you call when you need to get rid of a body, or plant evidence._ _For once I wanna be the guy in the shadows that no-one knows exists._ " Nico had understood his motivation. Forced leadership was never a fun experience, so he had respected his wishes and promptly asked Kelp Face instead, despite the grudge he had still held against him.

And when Jason had met his mate Piper, he told her about his involvement with the Mafia fairly early in the relationship. Piper had been eager to get involved, much to Jason's dismay. Nico remembered the conversation they had shared that day.

" _You know, you don't have to work with us just 'cause you're with Jason._ _We're not the Titans, membership isn't a requirement_ ," he had said. She had smiled prettily at him and winked. " _I_ _know, love, but I heard about what you do here and I just know I'd be a valuable asset._ " And that was how, twenty minutes later, Nico found himself inviting a new recruit into his Inner Circle, despite having had no plans to make it any bigger than the friends he already had. " _Damn_ ," he had thought," _she's_ _good_."

And so Piper had become his chief negotiator, raking in the drachmas faster than any other operative Nico had hired. She was making deals with gangs even Nico had been previously afraid to approach. Now, Nico doubted the Mafia would have such deep pockets without her, funds stacked higher than they had been in decades.

Nico snapped out of his reverie when he heard Annabeth talking once more.

"-need to talk to Ares," she said begrudgingly. "He's most likely to know where they would keep Will."

"Why would he help us though, we've been keeping him prisoner for two days?" asked Leo. The Inner Circle's resident Gadget Boy was fiddling with a contraption in his hands as he listened in on the conversation.

"Oh please, dear old Dad loves a good turf-war. If we promise him a show, he'll give up the address just to see the trouble unfold," sneered Frank. Distantly Nico remembered a time when Frank had been a lovable gentle creature, and with Hazel, he still was. But years of being Nico's bodyguard and hitman had made him calloused to the world of crime. Hazel still had a gripe about Frank's involvement in the crime world now that the couple had two children. But once Frank had been reunited with his father, Ares, he had chosen to come and work with Nico. And when Ares had betrayed them to work with the Titans, Frank had been devastated. Now, the man had only cynicism and utter disgust for the traitor.

"Alright," Nico sighed, "Frank and Percy, you're with me, we're gonna talk to Ares."

"Meanwhile Annabeth, run the numbers again, see if there's a way to put our plan to take the Titans down sooner than expected."

"Piper, go relay the plan to Reyna, make sure she has the thugs ready to storm the Den."

"Leo, I want you working on comms that we can use to communicate, but remember, we can't afford for them to be taken out when we're searched."

"Jason, ready a mode of transport to get Will out of where they're keeping him, it's likely you'll have to make a quick getaway before Kronos changes his mind about the swap."

The Inner Circle nodded their assent and began to disperse, but not before Jason asked the question. "What swap? Are we still planning on handing over the drive?"

Nico grimaced. "No, Jason, we're gonna swap Will for me. Kronos may want that data but if there's one thing he wants more, it's the satisfaction of torturing me. I've been a nuisance to his gang for a long while."

The others immediately began protesting. All but Annabeth, who met his gaze with a sort of sad acceptance.

"Enough," spoke Nico, voice quiet but with enough power to command legions.

The Inner Circle fell silent at once.

"This is the only plan that has a chance of truly working. Now get out of here, get your jobs done."

Within seconds the room cleared and only Percy and Frank remained.

"Alright Frank," Nico intoned, regarding the man in front of him. "Let's go see your father."

_C'mon tesoro, just stay alive for me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo sorry for the delay guys. This is more an introduction to the other characters while they scheme. More to come soon hopefully.
> 
> Come chat on my Tumblr: firebugs-and-poetry


	8. The Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico is a fighty boi.

The door to the cell swung open with a creak. Inside sat a man, straggled hair in his face as his head hung down, hands bound behind his back. The man was sat on a rickety chair in the middle of the dingy room and as Nico, Frank and Percy entered the room, they were immediately hit with its familiar foul smell. Nico glanced back to gauge the others' reactions and suppressed a smile at Percy's now slightly sickly pallor. If Frank seemed bothered by the smell or the sight of his father in shackles, he didn't show it, but Nico made a mental note to keep an eye on him throughout the talk. He didn't want a run-in with a furious Hazel if Frank broke down at home later.

The man in the chair raised his head warily at the newcomers but smiled darkly when he noticed his son among the group. "Hello son," he drawled. "Come to see daddy dearest in all his glory?"

Nico watched as a muscle in Frank's jaw ticked, but he otherwise betrayed no emotion. He felt a rush of pride for the Canadian - he had certainly matured since the day Nico had first met him at dinner with Hazel, when he had been a cuddly baby-man that Nico had almost scared away with his "Older Brother If You Hurt Her" talk.

"Enough of that Ares, I'll cut to the chase," spoke Nico.

Ares' eyebrows flicked upwards and his eyes seemed to gleam wickedly. "Do tell," he purred.

Nico sighed. "We need information on where Kronos keeps his captives."

Ares' smirk deepened impossibly. "And what will you give me in return, little soldier?" he mocked cruelly.

Nico felt Percy bristle behind him at the man's use of Bianca's nickname for Nico, but he held strong, reaching a hand back to calm the sea-green eyed man.

"You love to see a battle, right? So tell me where he's keeping him and I promise you a war."

Ares seemed to consider at that before leaning back in his chair, effortlessly imposing despite being handcuffed and beaten.

"Bring me Kronos' bloody head. That's my price."

Frank shuffled behind Nico and he could almost feel the shame radiating off the Canadian at being related to a psychopath. _If only he'd seen me when **I** really let go_, thought Nico darkly.

Nico closed his eyes and remembered Will's smile. His brightness and light. He had to get him back. If only to get him safe and living the life he deserved.

He took a deep breath and before he could over-think the decision- "Yes. Okay, you have a deal."

He watched as Ares smiled twistedly and he felt his stomach roil in answer. Is that what Nico looked like when they punished someone who deserved it? Yikes, creepy.

"Well, you brought me in before he could entrust me with such information," started Ares, and Nico growled menacingly in response.

" _However_ ," he continued, "I do know that Kronos loves a good, wicked ending. If I had to hazard a guess, I'd tell you to look around the place they found your dear sister's body. Seems rather apt for your mate to meet his demise in the same location, does it not?"

Years of training had bought Nico the ability to stay calm in situations of extreme stress or anger. It took every one of those hard-earned years not to forcibly remove Ares' head from the rest of his body. The muscle in his jaw ticked as he held himself back, but he did not think about the effect of the man's words on Percy.

In the blink of an eye, the traitor was spewing blood from his mouth as Percy's fist collided with Ares' stomach.

"Percy," Nico ordered. And the man froze, looking like he was contemplating progressively breaking each of Ares' fingers, joint by joint.

He turned to face him. Years after the event, Nico could still see the guilt trapped in the other's eyes as he regarded the man. "Leave him," he said. _He's not worth it_ , he didn't add.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's my fault, Nico," the sea-green eyed man began. Nico sighed. He had long since forgiven the man for that night all those years ago. But it seemed that Percy had still not forgiven himself. "I was supposed to be on patrol with her that night. Her first night. But she told me she didn't need baby-sitting, but I should have gone anyway Nico. I should have gone."

"There's a lot of things that _should_ have happened that night, Percy. But one cannot cheat fate. My sister was meant to pass that day. And I spent years fighting to believe otherwise but at some point you have to forgive yourself. Let go. She would want you to."

In the corner of his eye, Nico could see Percy looking at him in shock. They had had this discussion many times, but whenever Percy brought up the topic, Nico would tell him it was fine and then extricate himself from the room as discreetly as possible. This was perhaps the first time Nico had stayed and spoken more than three words on the matter.

Frank was no longer with the two. Nico had noticed him slip away after their confrontation with Frank's father, but he had not gone after the man. He suspected the Canadian needed some time to process. Fathers were difficult people.

"Percy, we can discuss this further in future if you would like, but right now, I need to save my mate. Can I count on you to help me do that?"

Nico watched as the boy in front of him sobered instantly, rising to his full height with a look of steely determination in his eye. "Always, Nico."

He was about to respond when Leo walked into the small room. "Hey guys," he said good-naturedly. "Uh, Nico, I have those comms you asked about?"

The Italian felt a smile tugging at his lips. He could count on his friends, they were always there for him. He felt himself smile lightly at the thought of past-Nico thinking he was all alone in the world. _Gods, I was such a drama queen._

Nico motioned for the Mexican to explain how it worked.

"Okay, so, these are small pills to be ingested. They work as sort of an internal comms system, so you can communicate to others by thinking at them. That way you won't be discovered when they pat you down. But you still have to be careful. With this type of communication, it's easy to zone out if you focus on a thought conversation while being tortured by Kronos. If he sees you daydreaming, he'll know something is up."

"How long does this stuff last, and will everyone hear everyone's thoughts?" asked Percy.

"Oh, uh, well, they're pills, but the effects should wear off about 24 hours from ingestion. I had a prototype up and ready before Nico asked for them, so I was able to add some finishing touches and get them ready pretty quickly. Last I tested, it lasted about 23 hours. And no, thoughts are only projected if you activate your comms which you can do by applying significant pressure to your tracking implants embedded in your initiation tattoos."

Nico nodded, incapable of keeping the impressed look off his face. "Good job Valdez, I knew I could count on you."

The Latino blushed and muttered something under his breath that sounded distinctly like "aw, shucks" and then shuffled out of the room, presumably to find the others and distribute their comms.

"Alright," said the Italian, "let's set this plan in motion."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hephaestus' Junkyard was just as broken and run-down as Nico remembered. As he took in the pieces of rusted metal and discarded litter, he felt a pang of that age-old grief and pain at the images they brought back to the forefront of his mind. Bianca's twisted corpse impaled on an old, rusted STOP sign. A mocking reminder of what she had shouted at Kronos' men. 'Til the last moment, Nico had envisioned her fighting, not once begging for mercy, but telling them "No" all the same. And they hadn't listened. Had raped her when she had told them she was a Hunter. An assassin who had sworn off the pleasure of a man or woman. And besides even if she wasn't, "she had standards". The first mistake. Insulting her attackers. But it had never been her fault. She was not responsible for the sickness of men. Had only been an unwilling victim of it.

Nico glanced away as he felt the lump rise in his throat, felt his bile boil in his liver and rage thrum through his veins. They had taken his sister. Had disrespected her and assaulted her. And when they were finished, they left her there for him to discover. He remembered finding her, as the last seeds of life ebbed from her eyes. Holding her hand as the tears flowed down her eyes. But she was not crying for herself. She had cried for _him_. Had told him to not blame Percy, had told him not to hold a grudge. Had sobbed as she grieved the time together they had lost and asked him to stay strong. He remembered the distant sound of the ambulance and the lifeless loll of her arm as it fell off the stretcher. The buzzing of the people bustling around him, trying to save a life he knew had already been lost.

He remembered each moment in his life that left him broken. But he had grown up so quickly after Bianca died. A twelve year old boy with a shattered soul and a mind so twisted and dark that those around him shuddered as he stalked past. It had been Jason that had begun to pull him out of his pit. Jason and Reyna had picked up the pieces and slowly but surely begun to remould him. And as he fell asleep each night, no longer to Bianca's lullabies, but to dreams of bones cracking one by one and Titan blood staining the ground on which he stood, he plotted the demise of every single member of that gang. Plotted the infliction of that same age-old grief and pain on their families and imagined the looks on their faces as he spat on their loved-ones' graves.

Jason had tried to convince him that revenge was not the answer, after many nights of coming to see him only to find the Italian wiping blood from his knife and body. Jason had tried to tell him that they could put Kronos away the right way. Could gather information and turn him in. And Nico had begrudgingly agreed, pain in his soul not at all eased by his friend's pleas but heart clenching at the pity and fear he saw on the boy's face.

But then the mafia had spent so long collecting that evidence that Nico had felt himself start to heal. The thirst for blood and pain was ebbing. In its place, an appreciation for what he had left began to bloom. And then he had met Will. The man seemed to literally brighten a room; the polar opposite of Nico and his brooding darkness that crept through shadows. And he was beautiful. In the best sort of way. Not the in-your-face handsomeness that Nico had experienced with Percy, but a sort of quiet magic all in itself. He could turn and see Will laughing at his dry humour and feel his heart stutter in shock in his chest, butterflies erupting in his stomach as he watched the tanned man's eyes squint and his nose scrunch up adorably. Christ, he had not known the man long, but he could feel himself already falling.

" _Nico_?" came Jason's voice in his head, snapping him out of his reverie.

The Italian took a deep, steadying breath and quickly pressed his tattoo. " _Yes, Jason?_ "

" _Just checking the comms work. You okay?_ "

" _Just peachy Jase,"_ replied Nico, ignoring Leo's indignant squawk at the idea of his comms _not_ working.

Taking another steadying breath, the Italian stepped towards the dilapidated shack that was surprisingly still standing in the centre of the Junkyard.

He walked up to the door and rapped his knuckles against the rickety frame, once, twice.

The door opened ominously and Nico rolled his eyes at Kronos' theatrics.

"The little soldier shows at last," came a booming voice from inside.

Nico stalked inside the dimly lit shack and took in the scene in front of him. In one chair lounged Kronos, smirking darkly at him, eyes dancing in supposed victory. In another, more rickety chair, sat Will. Nico felt his Soulmark throb at the sight he beheld, black and blue bruises mottled his mate's gorgeous tanned skin and blood dried on Will's hands and face. His eyes were swollen shut and his lip was cut and bleeding badly. Every breath Will took in left him in a wheeze. Nico suspected he had one or two broken or bruised ribs.

Nico's blood boiled at the sight of his mate, barely breathing and yet still miraculously alive. His vision tinged red as he zeroed in on Kronos once again, now accompanied by a blond boy standing next to the chair who was surveying Nico with an expression of sick delight.

"We messed up your mate pretty bad, di Angelo. We tried to hold back, really we did, but he was just _begging_ to be marked up. I bet he probably even liked it, disobedient little slut. Something you'll have to take our word for, given you'll never get the chance to experiment with it once you're both dead," sneered Luke.

Nico met his gaze and felt the familiar darkness tug at his bones. Felt the black desire to break him, slowly and carefully, begin to twist around his spirit. Could see himself taking his bones apart until he begged for mercy in death.

But on the outside, he smirked at the boy. Watched as his expression faltered at the seeming lack of effect of his words on Nico.

"It is a testament to his strength that my mate has held on. Pity I can't say the same of yours. By the end, he was just begging for death. I had to tell him to send you a message. He was perfectly content to leave his mate behind, he was that _desperate_ to leave you. A shame really, that you weren't there to see it."

He watched as Luke began to shake with fury, storm brewing in his eyes as he visibly held himself back from tackling Nico. Nico grinned at the sight, pleased to pay back a little of what they had done to his mate. At the thought, he turned and surveyed Will once again, relief washing over him as the blond boy raised his head slightly to look at him. "Hey darlin', took you long enough," he croaked, voice cracking as he broke off into a series of hacking coughs that had Nico seething with rage and worry.

_I have to get him out of here._

It was then that Jason spoke up. So suddenly that Nico had almost forgotten his comms were on.

_It's okay Nico, stick to the plan. Get Kronos to sign off on the swap. Remember the key word is "Bianca". That's when Reyna will storm the Den. That'll get Kronos called back to base and you can take Luke down and make your escape. Stay with us Nico, we'll get it done._

Hearing the confidence in Jason's voice calmed Nico down considerably, though he'd be loath to admit it if anyone asked. He felt himself zone back in to the room where Kronos was surveying Nico's volley with Luke bemusedly.

Finally he spoke. "Mr. di Angelo, I assume you are here to deliver the drive to me?"

"Unfortunately not Kronos, I have come to offer you something even better."

That seemed to pique the other man's interest as he raised his eyebrows in expectance.

"My life in return for my mate's. You can do whatever you want to me, just let him go."

Nico watched as Will seemed to snap alert at his words and he raised his head weakly to glare at the Italian. He smiled tentatively back at him as Will opened his mouth as if to protest.

"An interesting offer, but I'm afraid it doesn't solve my little issue with the USB drive, son of Hades," rumbled Kronos.

"If you accept my deal, I will give you a further 24 hours to find it before it gets sent to the FBI. Alternatively, the second I leave here, it gets delivered."

Kronos chuckled. "Frankly, it's rather amusing that you still think I will let you leave here, little soldier." Nico swallowed nervously, making sure to show Kronos fear at the implications of his words. _If he thinks I'm scared of him it'll catch him more off-guard when I destroy him. I know the plan was a swap and distract , but at this rate I don't think I could let him leave if he's not in a body bag._

Nico felt rather than heard Jason's unease at his thoughts, but opted not to send him any reassurance. Nico would deliver. Kronos' head in a bag was looking to be in the agenda a lot sooner than planned.

" _Nico, I understand that you're angry, but the whole reason we planned a distraction was because you can't take down Kronos by yourself. He's powerful Nico, not to mention stronger than you,_ " came Piper's voice. Nico pushed down the twinge of annoyance at Jason's decision to bring Piper in to convince him. He made sure not to take his rage out on his friends, they were only trying to help, despite the obvious manipulation.

Nico could hear Bianca's proud and teasing lilt echo in his mind: _Look at you, all grown up and learning fratellino, my my_. He felt the familiar pang of loss rattle through him. _I have to do this_ , he thought, _for Bianca_.

"Nico," Will slurred, snapping him out of his thoughts, "don' give 'im the drive, Ange-"

Nico felt a rush of affection for the man. Even faced with death he was willing to let Nico get justice for his sister when he didn't even know the story. Nico silently vowed to tell him if they both got out of here alive.

"I'm gonna get you out of here, Sunshine. Just hang on for me, alright?"

Will nodded weakly in agreement. Satisfied, Nico turned back to Kronos who had a devious look on his face. The sight sent a rush of real fear through Nico. _What is he thinking?_

The other man smirked and surveyed Nico smugly. "It appears you care more for your mate than we had first believed. We were still entertaining the possibility that you would give up this man, given that you only just met him. Yet here you are to collect your mate personally."

 _Where is he going with this?_ thought Nico worriedly.

"It seems as though, with matter close to heart, you do not trust anyone but yourself, son of Hades. It seems equally plausible to me, that the drive will quite possibly not be found anywhere other than on your person."

Nico blanched and subconsciously rubbed at his wrist where he had had Leo implant the drive just beneath his skin.

Belatedly he realised his mistake as he noticed Kronos tracking the movement and paled further as the other man smirked wickedly.

_Shit guys, he knows I have a copy of the drive on me. No distraction is gonna lure him away. We need another plan._

There was static silence over the channel, but Nico could already feel Annabeth's anger at him.

As predicted, Annabeth's furious voice filled the channel next. _Hang on, let me get this straight_. Nico swallowed nervously at the barely withheld rage in her tone.

_You had a copy of the one thing that gave us an advantage over our enemy **with you this entire time**. And you didn't think to inform me of that fact when I was drawing up a strategy?!_

_Annabeth-_ , he tried, as Percy cut him off with his own panicked confession.

_It was my idea Wise Girl! I just wanted us to be cool and have the drive like, embedded in our skin and shit. Like in the movies..._

_Seaweed Brain, you don't need to reenact movies to feel like you're in the mafia, you **are** in the mafia. And what do you mean, **our** skin? Do more people have the drive?_

Before Percy could make his inevitable argument that the mafia Nico led was nowhere _near_ as cool as the stuff from the Godfather, Jason cut in.

_Uhh yeah, Nico, Percy and I all have part of the data embedded._

This once again pulled a startled-sounding thought ((?) Nico didn't know the logistics, he was tired) from Annabeth, but it was more one of being impressed than anger, so Nico counted that as a win.

_That's...actually kind of smart. I'm still mad no-one told me though. Especially you, Seaweed Brain, you're incapable of hiding **anything** from me._

Nico could _hear_ the wince in Percy's voice as he desperately apologised, mumbling things like "plausible deniability" and "it was safer if no-one knew but them and Leo" but he drowned out the voices of his friends as he tried to formulate a new plan. He could feel Kronos' eyes on him as the other man watched him squirm at the change of events. So far the man didn't seem to have twigged that Nico was on comms. He must have assumed Nico was taking the time to think about the turn of events, which, in truth, he was.

Nico saw the victory dancing in his eyes and felt a rush of rage at the sight. Men like Kronos didn't deserve victory. They deserved to be hung from the ceiling while their innards spilt to the floor.

 _Okay guys, I'll come up with a plan. Stay tuned, I'm going off comms._ Cutting off the protests of his friends sounding loud in his ear, Nico reached subtly for his brand and turned off his comms. He looked defiantly back at Kronos who seemed to be intrigued at the sudden determination he saw in Nico's face.

"Alright Kronos, you got me. I have the drive on me, but you're delusional if you think I'm going down without a fight," Nico snarled.

To his side, Will was watching them with wary exhaustion, barely conscious and yet his eyes were not leaving Nico's form. "Angel, wha- what are ya mm doin'?" came his gorgeous voice, now wrecked from where Castellan had likely cut off his air-supply, voice-box crunching beneath his tight choke.

Nico shoots his mate one last grin, "I'm improvising, Sunshine."

He dropped back into a fighting stance, fists itching to mottle Kronos' smug face with bruises he would wear for weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took so long, I'm sorry! I've really been battling with motivation, but I am determined to finish this fic, so it will happen.
> 
> Hope you like this chapter, the next one will involve a fight scene, some powers and some rescues :)
> 
> Stay tuned frens <3
> 
> Come chat on my Tumblr: firebugs-and-poetry


	9. The Sun and All of Its Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke is a bitch.
> 
> Will is healed so that's cool.
> 
> I will explain the powers in the beginning notes, so read those y'all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those that are purest of soul have powers associated with it depending on what the Fates have deemed will suit them most in life.
> 
> Souls of the highest purity are a 5 and it goes down from there. So the purer your soul, the more prominent your power and the power only appears once you are united with your mate. Nico and Will have souls of the highest purity.
> 
> Your soulmate doesn't always have the same level of purity as you, Soulbonds appear based on compatibility of the people and their powers, not the purity of their souls in particular.
> 
> Jason's soul is a 4, so he can't actually fly, but he is capable of telling when a storm is coming, plus his cool parkour skills. Piper's is a 3, so she can't actually compel people, but she is damn persuasive.
> 
> Percy's soul is of the purest form as well, so he can manipulate water, he just doesn't know it yet. He just thinks he is scarily good at swimming (he is a Seaweed Brain after all). Annabeth's soul is at a 3, less than Percy, but we about that life. She's crazy smart and an incredible strategist, but doesn't have the ability to turn invisible or anything like that.
> 
> Frank and Hazel are cinnamon rolls, good people with like a 3, they're not impure of soul but they do not have excessive powers. Just subtle hints, like Frank is a beast in the field, which is why he's Nico's bodyguard, and Hazel has an eye for precious metals which is why she started in the FBI as a consulting gemologist and had a liking for the work so she's now a special agent.
> 
> Those with a soul purity below 2.5 have no powers, e.g Kronos because he is an arsehole.

"Come on then, little soldier. Try and beat me, we'll see how far you get," snarled Kronos, as he dropped his scythe to the floor.

"Hand-to-hand, old man? Are you sure you can even stand without your walking stick?" taunted Nico, mind racing as he desperately searched for a way to get Will out of there.

Kronos growled at the insult and swung a fist at Nico's face. Ducking below it to avoid the blow, Nico aimed a punch to the other man's toned stomach. Before he could land the punch, Kronos' leg swept his feet from under him and he winced as his head collided with the floor. The other man smirked and backed up to allow Nico to stand.

"Is that all you've gone, little solider? Pathetic, no wonder you couldn't save your sister," he spat, goading Nico into another brawl.

Nico bristled. He knew Kronos was expecting him to throw a punch, so he walked up to him, as close to the filthy Titan as he dared, and he spat in his face.

 _"Tua madre si vergogna di chiamarti suo figlio,"_ he murmured. The biggest insult one could give, especially in this dangerous world of crime. _Your mother is ashamed to call you her son._

He smirked as Kronos turned an angry shade of puce and barrelled towards him. Nico had been vying for a fight, the itch beneath his skin to draw blood and have it beaten from him thrumming to life as he side-stepped the man and kicked him in the back, sending him stumbling forwards into the wall.

Kronos snarled and turned around, nose now bleeding from the impact of the wall. He had a crazed and dangerous look in his eye that had Nico's heart pumping double time in excitement.

Kronos readied himself to throw another punch when a voice cut through the angry haze steadily working itself over Nico's vision. "Stop!"

Both men whirled around to the source of the sudden shout and Nico's eyes went wide at the sight of Luke, smirking wickedly as he held up Will by the scruff of his battered shirt, knife poised over his jugular.

"Hand over the drive or your mate dies, di Angelo," snarled Luke. Nico watched as Will's eyes fluttered with exhaustion, the man desperately trying to make eye contact but unable to lift his neck, body too bruised and battered to respond to his own wishes.

 _Stupid stupid stupid_ , berated Nico internally, cursing himself for dismissing Luke as a minor threat. "Fine, Castellan, have it your way. Just toss me the knife so I can cut it out of my arm," he murmured, eyes fixed on where the sharp blade had nicked Will's bruised skin and a steady trail of blood trickled down his crushed throat.

Beside him, Kronos chuckled, an impressed note colouring his laugh as he took in the scene. "Good job, Castellan, I knew I could count on you."

Nico watched as the blond preened at the praise and felt his lip curl in disgust. "Well? I'm gonna need a blade to get it out of me," snarled Nico.

Luke surveyed him haughtily. "Nice try, di Angelo, but I'm not stupid enough to hand you another blade. And I say another because it's likely you still have your own - we never did search you upon your arrival."

 _Shit. There goes my plan to chuck one knife into each of these bastards' hearts and get the hell out of Dodge._ Belatedly he cursed the fact that the villains in his life weren't as stupid as the villains in all of the mafia movies Percy watched.

The men looked on as Nico reached into his aviator jacket and drew his obsidian dagger, mouths curved into wicked, victorious smirks once more. Begrudgingly he cut into his arm, following the beads of blood that ran down his skin and pooled onto the floor as he reached into the wound and drew out a small chip.

Holding in between his fingers he glanced at the two surly men. "If I give this to you, you'll just kill me and my mate anyway. So what incentive do I really have here?"

Seeming to think about this, Nico watched as Luke desperately tried to find a reason for Nico to hand it over. "Well, if you don't hand it over, you have to watch your mate die, just like you did your sister, and then I'll pry the drive from your pathetic, cold dead fingers, di Angelo," came Kronos' voice, cutting through Luke's thought process.

"But if you do co-operate," he continued brightly, "I'll kill you first and save you the grief."

His words pulled at an old part of Nico that urged him to agree to the terms. But then he remembered his sister, his brave and beautiful sister that deserved better than Nico giving up to save himself the crushing guilt and pain. _Fight, il mio fratellino, I know you can_ , came her voice in his head and it was the final push Nico needed as he dropped the drive to the floor and crushed it beneath his foot.

"Fuck you," he spat, "I'm seeing this through to the end."

In their shock, the other two men weren't prepared for the dagger Nico flung at Kronos, watched him grin widely as it lodged in his shoulder and the man roared in pain. In response, Luke threw Will to the ground and lunged at Nico with the knife in his fury. Nico ducked out of the way towards Kronos who was wrenching Nico's own knife from his shoulder and brandishing it murderously in his good hand. _Okay, in hindsight, probably not the best idea to hand them both a weapon_ , he thought as he dodged yet another lunge from Luke and ducked towards where Will was sprawled out on the floor.

"Will, can you hear me? Wave if you can hear me," he shouted, reaching down to pick up Kronos' scythe from the floor and using it to bat away the dagger that Kronos flung at him. Picking up his dagger from the floor, he stood, scythe in one hand, his obsidian dagger in the other and braced himself for more oncoming attacks.

As he stood, Will flopped his arm wearily from the floor and Nico couldn't help but grin slightly, despite the gruesome circumstances he was battling them out of. He flung his dagger at Kronos again, wincing as he missed and it embedded itself in a rickety shelf, spearing a bottle of Hennessy in half, cognac spilling to the floor. He moved to stand in front of Will as Kronos wrenched his dagger from the shelf and descended upon him once again, Luke aiming a blow to Nico's torso with his fist that had him doubling over and dropping the scythe in pain.

Nico cursed and staggered backwards. Kronos bent to retrieve his scythe from the floor, now carrying the same weapons that Nico had brandished just seconds ago. He backed against the wall, heart hammering against his chest as he gazed at the men that violently outnumbered him and reached for his comms once again.

Immediately, the panicked voices of his friends filled his head and he spoke quickly into their minds. _Hi guys, yes I know, I disappeared. I am back with a request for backup and possibly a stretcher, or a casket depending on how the next five minutes go._ The shocked silence that followed was short-lived as his friends picked up the racket ten-fold once again, voices clamouring to a point that had Nico wincing.

All the while, Kronos and Luke had backed off, Kronos dragging Will with him as he dropped his weapons to the ground and made eye-contact with Nico. _Guys, **backup** , he's got Will. Forget the plan, I need to get Will out of here alive._

He zoned back in to the room, distantly hearing Annabeth's complaints that they always screw up her perfectly logical and strategic instructions. He made a mental note to buy her a ticket to Vienna so she could treat herself to some Hundertwasser architecture if they did get out of this. Gods know she deserved it for putting up with their antics.

"You made your choice, di Angelo. You didn't hand over the drive, and now you watch your mate die," he snarled. Nico growled but before he could make a step towards them, Luke's knife embedded itself into Nico's shoulder. He stumbled back, eyes flying wide open as he collided with the wall behind him. His vision focused once again and he watched in horror as Kronos smirked wickedly and then reached for Will's head, one hand going to his chin and the other to the back of his head.

"No!" Nico screamed, as Will's eyes caught his and he tried to smile at Nico reassuringly.

A dull crack sounded in Nico's ears as Will crumpled to the floor, neck snapped and eyes staring up at him blankly, tentative smile slipping from his face as his breathing petered out. Nico choked on the tears drowning his throat and felt his vision turn red in a way it hadn't since Bianca had died. All he felt was darkness, consuming him, curling around his bones, his arms, rippling through his skin. A dull ringing started up in his ears and he could no longer hear the voices of his friends asking for updates, could no longer hear Kronos' cruel biting words. He watched as the other two men went slack-jawed and wondered distantly what they were looking at, but in that moment there was only one thought, one desire that coursed through him with a fury so hot it _burned_.

_Kill them both. Make them choke on the weight of their sins. Steal the breath from their lungs and crush their hearts in their chests. I want them **dead**._

Instantly, shadows flew from Nico's body, twisting and winding through the air towards the other two men, who both now had twin looks of horror and dread on their faces. _Good_ , he thought. _They should be scared._

He could only think of their bodies writhing on the floor as they fought for their last breaths. Could only think of looking them in the eye and denying them the privilege as they had denied it of his sister, of his _mate_.

 _Suffer_ , he thought. _Suffer and beg_.

Distantly he was aware of the sounds of his friends crashing into the room and stopping short at the sight of him. He was dully aware of Jason taking in the sight, shaking himself out of his shock and going to check on Will. But the thoughts of Kronos and Luke suffering the way they deserved took up the forefront of his mind as he watched the shadows slither down their throats, choking them as they collapsed to the floor, writhing. He envisioned shadows speared into blades as he watched sharper tendrils pierce the skin of their chests and reach inside for their still beating hearts. Watched the life drain from their eyes from the hypoxia as he felt through the shadows the last, valiant beats of their life-giving organs, finally silencing. Satisfied, he felt himself start to zone back in, room suddenly brighter as he blinked the red from his vision. Why was it suddenly brighter? What was going on?

In front of him the two men lay lifeless on the floor, Will's body now supported between Jason and Percy. Jason who was looking at him with concern and something else that made Nico's stomach drop in fear. "-ico, Nico! Can you hear me!"

"Wha-? What Jase, what-what happened?"

"You went all creepy powers on all of us. Didn't know you were Pure bro, how come you never said?" came Percy's voice from the other side of Will's body which was hanging limply between his two friends.

Feeling a killer headache coming on, he winced, hand clutching his head. "I- I didn't know..." he muttered. Percy looked at him weirdly.

"You never got tested? I mean, I didn't, but I thought for sure you would have, being the son of a mafia boss and all," the sea-green eyed boy questioned.

"Papa always assumed I was weak, the useless one. Bianca was the one he tested, I was just a mistake, a second choice." Nico watched Jason bristle at his admission as he hoisted Will further onto his back.

"Okay," said the other boy, "we'll unpack that later. For now let's get your mate out of here and back to HQ. If we don't hurry, his chances of survival will be even lower."

Nico flinched at that. "He-he's alive?" he whispered disbelievingly. Jason looked at him with something Nico couldn't quite place.

"Yeah, Neeks, just barely. Kronos snapped his neck, he should have died, but it seems he has some sort of healing powers that stopped the snap from being fatal. Look, his bruises are already healing. I think your powers must have triggered his."

Heart fluttering with hope, Nico finally looked closer at his mate, watched as the bruised skin gave way to the beautiful unmarred tan that had adorned his face previously. He felt a sob of relief rise in his throat but pushed it down once again, opting to look around the room instead. It was a wreck, twin bodies on the floor in the musty shack. Distantly he remembered the bottle of cognac they had shattered during the fight and limped towards the shelf in the corner, snatching three bottles with his good arm. "Uhh, Neeks, I get that it was a tough fight, but now may not be the best time to get shitfaced," came Percy's tentative voice.

"Just get Will out of here Jackson, the alcohol is to burn this place to the ground," Nico said, already limping towards the drive he had shattered beneath his foot. He retrieved the pieces from the ground, not willing to leave anything to chance, and opened a bottle with his teeth, taking a quick swig that made him grimace, he splashed it around the place. Three bottles later, the shack was sufficiently drenched in the smell of old alcohol, the bodies wet with whiskey and something else.

Slowly he bent to retrieve the bag they had presumably used to cover Will's vision and grimaced as he looked at Kronos' head. _A deal's a deal_. Tentatively he closed his eyes and called upon the shadows once again. As he looked around again, the room was shrouded in darkness and in his mind's eye he envisioned Kronos' head severed from his body and in the bag. He felt a new weight in the bag in his hands and bit back the roll of revulsion that turned his stomach as he sent away the shadows once again. Bending gingerly to pick up his obsidian dagger, Nico limped outside the shack to where Percy and Jason were waiting, Will and the getaway car nowhere to be seen.

He took one look back into the shack and sighed, hobbling back over to Luke's body. "I forgive you," he whispered quietly, soul finally at peace as he gazed sadly at the boy's broken body.

And he was. Just a boy.

A boy who had been led astray, just as Nico had been formed by his own childhood. Finally leaving the shack, he slid his dagger against the metal of the door, the spark jumping to the nearest puddle of alcohol causing flames to roar up almost immediately. Slamming the entrance shut, he took a deep breath and walked away, acrid smell of burning flesh and old brandy filling his nostrils.

He went to join his friends, Jason pulling him gently into a hug. "I'm proud of you, Neeks," he whispered in his ear, and despite it all, Nico felt a blush work its way onto his cheeks as he smiled wanly at the other man. He turned to look at Percy who was pouting, puppy-dog eyes in place as he whined.

"How come Neeks gets to do the cool mafia "walk away from a burning building" thing?" he complained.

"Shut up Seaweed Brain," came Jason's voice. And for the first time since Bianca's death, Nico felt close to peace. A real smile graced his features as he hobbled back to road with his friends to the sound of Jason and Percy's constant bickering. And for once, he wasn't annoyed in the slightest. Because his friends were alive, and so was his mate. And so was he.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it y'all! Next chapter is the epilogue which will contain Will learning what Purity actually is, Will's Soulmark appreciation, much healing (both emotional and physical) and some FLUFFFF ofc ofc. I really hope y'all have enjoyed it so far! Thanks for sticking with me on my first fic!!
> 
> Come chat on my Tumblr: firebugs-and-poetry


	10. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW//: there's a panic attack in this chapter. It's marked with asterisks. Skip if it triggers you, it's more important that you stay safe okay y'all? Love ya xx
> 
> TW:// discussion of trauma - if this triggers you, skip it my lovelies, you'll miss some plot and backstory but STAYING SAFE is more important. I personally am terrible at this, but hopefully this TW will help :) It's marked out with asterisks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heylo, I have returned.  
> The epilogue is back to only one chapter long.
> 
> I've been editing this fic as I come back to it because I really don't like how I wrote some of it. I ended up taking the heavy smut out of this one because I felt it sort of took away from the plot a little bit. If that's your bag, you can read the fic I'm writing right now, that one flows a little better with smut ig. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy <3

_"Heyy darlin', it's Will. So, I just woke up, and um, I'm all healed! I- uhh, I don't really...understand what happened? I remember getting beat up, I remember you showing up to save me and being all badass as fuck, and then there was this darkness...and my Soulmark had a whole moment, I think? And then I woke up in the infirmary. Jason told me I was in New Rome? I assume that's what your HQ is called because otherwise I'd be...in Rome... But, uh...call me when you get this, okay? No-one will tell me where you are and- I dunno Angel, we've been through a heck ton in these last couple days. Right now, I just really need my mate. Please come back to me, okay? Alright...bye sweetheart. See you soon. Hopefully."_

Nico had listened to the voicemail on repeat since he'd received it the night before. At this point, he could probably recite it, but still, he kept listening. Will was alive. He was healed, and this voicemail was proof. That beautiful Southern twang that had haunted his thoughts since Will had been brought to the infirmary, throat bruised and crushed, was proof. He couldn't stay and watch as their healers reset his bones. Didn't stay to see them fawn over the newest addition to their division of his mafia. As he watched them lower his mate's body to the bed, only one thought crowded his mind and it was enough to have him bolting the scene.

 _He should have died_. Jason's words as he and Percy supported Will in the shack that was now only ashes in the Junkyard. Because that was it. The only thing that stood between Nico losing all he loved again, was the miracle that Will's powers had somehow kicked in and saved him. A spritz of sheer luck in a life that had been so hilariously tragic that Hamlet would likely rise from the dead to send his deepest sympathies to the son of Hades if he could. _He should have died_. But he didn't. And Nico did not want to push the luck that had been bestowed upon him at the last possible minute.

From his voicemail, it seemed as though Will still wanted to see him. Despite all that had passed. Nico could almost sob at the irony of it all. The one time that a loved one had cheated death and remarkably didn't blame Nico for it, Nico couldn't work up the courage to face them. Though, perhaps the reason Will didn't blame Nico was because he simply didn't remember everything yet. He would never know, as the Ghost King had resolved to sit here on the roof of his house until the end of time or at least until next week.

The mafia was likely better off without him for a bit anyway. He could be allowed this brooding time, he reckoned. After all, he was going to lose his mate. Yes, the man was alive. But Nico was not willing to push that limit for the sake of his own happiness, however rare an appearance it made. Will would have to forget about him. He was not worth knowing, as Will had so naively proclaimed just four days prior. Not for all the trouble it would take Will to do just that. And Nico certainly wasn't worth _dying_ for. He didn't think he ever had been.

Nico looked down at his phone, messages and calls still flowing in from his friends and colleagues and Will. He ignored them all. Instead, switched off his phone and slid it into the pocket of his aviator jacket, eyes fixed on the full moon hanging in the night sky and distantly wishing he deserved someone to share the view with.

A roof tile creaked beneath a weight behind him and Nico whipped his dagger from his belt, dropping back into a fighting stance as he brandished the blade before him. "Who's there?" he ventured.

"Angel?" came that Southern drawl. Nico felt his shoulders slump immediately as his Soulmark warmed in recognition of his mate.

"Will? How did you find me?" murmured Nico, eyes squinting in the moonlight towards his mate, who was shrouded in shadow, as he sat down on the roof once more.

"I-uh. I don't know, Angel. I just felt something tugging at me and I followed it and when I looked up there was a big, black house that sorta screamed "Nico". I took a chance and climbed the ladder."

"And I suppose you know what something that "screams Nico" looks like?" questioned the Italian, powerless to resist the opening as ghost of a smirk fit in place. He watched as Will flushed prettily at the implications of his words, breath leaving him as his mate ventured fully out of the shadows, Will's mouth twisted into a wry smile of his own.

"Not as intimately as I would like, if I'm being frank, Angel," quipped the tanned boy, eyes bright as he watched Nico squirm in his spot.

 _Gods, why did he have to be so beautiful? It would make it so much harder to walk away,_ Nico lamented silently as he motioned for Will to take a seat beside him.

"You don't have to be Frank with me, Sunshine, just be yourself," he joked, basking in Will's reaction as the other man groaned and hid his head in his hands.

"Gods, this is it," Will bemoaned, "I knew there was a catch. He may be beautiful, folks, but he makes the _worst_ jokes."

Nico barked a laugh in incredulity of the statement despite flushing at Will's compliment. Because, sure, the murdering and kidnapping was all sunshine and rainbows, but the jokes? That was a deal-breaker.

They fell into silence. Out of the corner of his eye, Nico noticed Will fidget nervously with his sleeve of his red and black plaid over-shirt. After a while, he felt unable to watch him stew in his own tension for any longer, so Nico opened his mouth to speak.

"Wil-"

"Nico-"

Their eyes met as Will chuckled nervously, blush now a permanent, pretty pigment on his cheeks as he broke his gaze to watch his bright yellow shoes with sudden interest, scuffing them idly on the roof tiles. Nico felt his heart clench as a wave of _something_ took over him. He motioned for Will to speak, leaning back on his arms and tilting his head to regard the stars to occupy himself, lest he do something stupid like kiss the blond all over his infuriatingly, beautiful face.

For a while, there was silence and Nico ducked his head down to look at Will again, worried that the boy's nervousness around him was his fault. But Will's eyes were already on him, gaze wide and lips parted slightly as he regarded Nico in the moonlight.

"What?" asked Nico, self-consciously looking over his pitch black hoodie, black skinny jeans and black vans for the object of Will's attention.

Will seemed to snap out of whatever trance he was in at Nico's shyness because suddenly there were fingers gently lifting Nico's chin from where he'd been trying to fix his shoes. He'd assumed the errant specks of blood still present on them were the reason for Will's silence.

"Nothin' darlin', I'm sorry. I just...forgot what I was gonna say, you sorta- took my breath away for a minute there," Will breathed, eyes earnest as they darted across Nico's face, seemingly trying to take in as many details as possible as Will bit his lip nervously, presumably preparing to be pushed away. Nico flushed, once again unable to dismiss what the boy said. _So honest, so good._

Nico let him stay. Let himself indulge just once more as his own gaze flicked over Will's face.

From his beautiful messy blond locks to his startling blue eyes that were soft in their contemplation of him. The seemingly hundreds of freckles that adorned Will's gorgeous tanned skin, the gentle lines already forming at the crease of his eyes, and down at the sides of his mouth. Those full lips that had stretched into a beautiful grin just a few days ago and lit up Nico's soul.

Up close, Nico could see the little divots in Will's skin, where unmarred expanse gave way to tiny imperfections. They made Nico's heart swell in his chest as he stored away the tiny details of his mate's face. His pulse raced at the thought of being allowed this. He found his gaze being drawn back to Will's lips, now glistening in the light where Will had undoubtedly darted out his tongue to wet them since Nico's last examination. He watched them shine tantalisingly and subconsciously wet his own lips before breaking away his gaze in favour of searching out his mate's eyes again. He heard the hitch in Will's breath and finally looked into sapphire-blue, took in his mate's eyes where his vision was fixed somewhere below Nico's own.

Not moving from where, Nico now realised, he was staring at Nico's lips, Will removed his hand from where it was gently lifting Nico's chin to trail his fingers down his sharp jaw. Nico shivered as Will's fingers grazed his neck and the blond cupped his jaw gently. Eyes darting between Nico's own and his lips, Will met his gaze with a look so soft that Nico felt his heart clench painfully in his chest.

" _Nico_ ," he whispered, eyes staring into his with wonder and a hint of hesitation and it was almost too much. Nico made a pained noise in the back of his throat and then between one flustered heartbeat and the next, he crushed his lips to Will's with desperate fervour, hands coming up to wrench at oh-so soft blond hair. Will let out a noise of relief, lips moving hesitantly against Nico's with all the gentleness and care needed to crack Nico's ruined heart in two.

He choked on a quiet sob when Will's fingers began to stroke carefully at his jaw and through his hair and he pressed his lips harder to his mate's. Will shuddered at the intensity and hesitantly ran his tongue over the seam of Nico's lips, evidently testing the waters to see how far Nico was willing to take this. But Nico was too far gone to have reservations now as he shuddered and opened up for him, teeth nipping gently at Will's reddened lips. Will's grip in Nico's hair tightened slightly as he licked into Nico's mouth.

At the taste of his mate - spearmint and warmth and something entirely _Will_ , Nico's Soulmark throbbed. He whimpered, tangling his tongue cautiously with Will's. Nico felt his blood light on fire as he bolstered the courage to explore Will's own mouth. His tongue brushed Will's and then over his canines. He nibbled at Will's lip once again and licked over the hurt, drawing out another shudder from the other boy and suddenly Nico desperately needed for there to be no space between them.

Hands still tangled in Will's hair, he broke the kiss briefly, scrambling to settle in Will's lap as Will's own hands came to rest on his bony hips automatically. Will sighed and took the break from Nico's lips as an opportunity to explore his neck. Will's lips glided softly over the skin of Nico's neck, goosebumps rising in their wake as Nico shuddered. He tilted his head back to give Will better access. And then Will's lips suckled a bruise over Nico's pulse point and Nico's breath left him in a gasp as his head tossed back.

"Will," he whined as he wound his hands around the boy's neck tightly, pleasure fizzling through him.

Will only whispered soft praise, nosing gently at where Nico's neck met his shoulder. At Nico's shudder, Will's grip on Nico's hips tightened as he growled low in his throat. Warmth unfurled in the base of Nico's spine and flared out like flames licking at the bones beneath his skin.

"W- we should stop," Nico breathed.

Will nodded with a groan, slowing down in his ministrations. Seconds later, Nico found himself being lifted into the air. A startled sound left him as he wrapped his legs tighter around Will's torso, silently marvelling at his mate's strength that he had rather forgotten since that fateful day he had stumbled to his apartment door, bullet in his side. The blond carried him towards the ladder at the end of the roof, hands planted firmly beneath him as his lips brushed lightly against Nico's forehead. The intimacy of it all was glorious to Nico.

Nico decided to give Will a taste of his own medicine and nuzzled at the man's neck, tongue darting out shyly to taste the tanned skin and almost whining again at the scent of sweat and _mate_. He held tighter as Will stuttered to a stop, his hand squeezing gently in reprimand.

"Sweetheart, if y'ain't careful, I might send us both to the ground," he murmured. Nico grumbled, but kept his tongue to himself, instead opting to bury his nose in Will's neck and breathe in the rich scent of _home_.

Nico found he loved Will like this. All half-lidded eyes and deliciously flushed cheeks. His voice growing deeper with arousal, Southern twang loud and prominent in his wrecked words. Strong hands supporting his body and roaming over his clothes.

As Will lowered him to the ground reluctantly, his hands reached out to steady him as he nudged him towards the ladder. And Nico felt with terrifying clarity just how far gone he was for this man that four days prior had only been his sunny neighbour. He'd always stopped by the dummy apartment more times than strictly necessary, if only to catch a glimpse of the tanned medic with striking blue eyes. He remembered wishing he knew what drew him to the man despite never having spoken to him. He remembered flattening the rogue wishes that maybe the man thought of him as often as he thought of him.

But now Will was his. Perhaps always had been. Only, just two days ago, he almost lost him. The thought pushed him out of his lust-driven daze like a bucket of cold water over his head.

"Will, we have to talk," Nico breathed.

He felt the man stiffen behind him and he turned to see Will's eyes cloud with fear and nervousness. _Does he...does he think **I** don't want him? _Nico wondered as he used the time it took to climb to the ground to contemplate Will's reaction and what he should say next. When they were both safely on solid soil, he turned to the blond, mind made up. "Come on, let's go inside where it's warm."

He turned and walked to the door, fishing his keys from his jacket as he heard Will's tentative footsteps behind him, stairs to the porch creaking as they made their ascent. The birds in the dark forest that surrounded Nico's house were eerily quiet and in the silence of the night, Nico could almost hear Will's heart thundering in his chest.

The door swung open and Nico walked inside, holding it open for Will to follow. The man seemed conflicted, eyes darting around the house as he hovered in the doorway. "Come in Will, I may be dark and mysterious as you say, but I don't have people chained to the walls," quipped Nico in an attempt at badly-concealed reassurance. He wanted Will to feel safe around him. Regardless of how he'd seen him kill Ethan, he wanted him to know he would never hurt his mate. Would rather die in fact.

Will seemed to catch on to what he was saying, because he shook his head vigorously. "I'm not scared you're gonna hurt me, Angel. I stopped being scared of you the minute Jason explained why you did what you did. Sure I was a little unsettled, but I was willing to listen. I just...I'm worried that if I come inside with you to your home, it'll be even harder for me to leave when you inevitably reject me," whispered Will.

Nico stared at him, mind struggling to process the man's words. Before he could stop himself, he was laughing, loud and raucous, wheezing as he slapped his knees, chest heaving for a completely different reason than a few minutes prior.

When he finally regained control, he looked up at Will, tears still forming in his eyes. The blond was looking at him with an array of emotion and for once, Nico recognised all of them. Hurt, betrayal, wonder, hesitation. It was all there. Presently it dawned on him, that Will didn't know why he was laughing.

"Oh Gods, _tesoro_ , please don't think I am laughing at you. I would never. I-, it's just. Gods, we are quite literally soulmates, Sunshine, that's for sure," he chuckled.

Will laughed hesitantly, eyes still confused at what had caused Nico's outburst. Though his mind was still reeling from the sight of his mate laughing, his face had lit up and _Gods_ if Will hadn't fallen in love just a little bit more at the sight. If Nico did choose him, for whatever reason, Will was absolutely going to try his hardest to keep that expression on his mate's beautiful face.

"What do you mean, Angel?" he asked.

"Well, it's just that, the reason I was avoiding your calls was one and the same. I was trying to delay your inevitable rejection of me. But I guess the Fates have other plans and now you are here. So, let's talk. There are things you need to think about before you make your decision on whether you want to be with me," the Italian explained, hands moving haphazardly while he spoke.

 _Gods, those hands_ , thought Will absently as he took in Nico's statement. He couldn't help but shock a little at the man's admission. Will was just a tuckered out resident from down South. Nico on the other hand, was fucking gorgeous, not to mention so badass that Will could hardly breathe as he watched him carry raw power in his wiry, muscled frame. And the man had clearly changed the mafia for the better, if what Jason had told him was anything to go by. In short, the Italian had been dealt some shitty cards, and he had come out the other end understandably damaged, but still twice the man anyone else Will had ever met was.

He stepped into the house, watching Nico as he turned and walked further inside, flicking on lights as he went. He followed the brunet into what looked to be the kitchen, stopping to take in the room that was dimly lit, giving it a cosy, small restaurant ambience that had Will feeling relaxed immediately. It was open-plan and led to the living room, where a large plasma TV sat on the wall, two controllers and a PS4 console hooked up beneath it.

He huffed a laugh at the sight, finding it difficult to picture Nico playing video games at all. He made a note to ask him about it later. In front of the TV was a large, black leather couch and a beanbag chair that looked comfortable even from where Will was standing in the hallway. _Major brownie points_ , thought Will, pleasantly surprised at the homely feel of the house that had looked dark and formidable from the outside. Much like Nico himself, Will suspected.

The rest of the room was tastefully decorated, Nico appeared to have mastered the balance between classy and comfortable incredibly well.

"Your house is lovely," he offered, as he took in the granite and wood worktop and laminate flooring.

In various places on the walls, artwork hung that looked similar to the paintings Will had seen slashed on the floor of the apartment all those weeks ago. That day seemed so far away now, yet he knew his past self would have been shocked if he knew he would get the chance to talk to his beautiful neighbour. He had only caught glimpses of him in passing before. Teasing glances that meant he knew the man was beautiful, but not enough that he had been at all prepared when he saw him that day in his ruined apartment. And now, because the Fates had decided to give this small town boy a mate he couldn't possibly deserve, Nico was _his_. Or at least, he was at the moment.

He turned in his observation towards Nico, jaw almost dropping at the sight of the Italian tying his hair into a low ponytail, apron settled around his waist. While Will waited for his brain to boot back up, Nico looked at him, smirk in place as though he could hear Will's thoughts. _Not yet_ , he thought.

"Thank you, my sister Hazel helped with the decor," said Nico, smiling lightly. "Figured it's about time I made you that ravioli? I assume you're hungry after all that speed-healing, hmm?".

Slowly, Will blinked, picking his jaw up off the floor and narrowly avoiding slamming his head against the nearest wall to vent his sexual frustration. He averted his gaze from the Adonis now mixing together flour and salt in a bowl and hummed his assent, walking forward to plant himself in one of the chairs at the kitchen island. Nico had rolled up his sleeves, baring his forearms and Will watched the muscles flex as he worked. His tattoo on his inner forearm read SPQR beneath the astrological sign for Pluto. Above it was a slight raise in his skin that made it look as though an implant had been put in and above that sat a bandage that looked soaked through with blood. Mind slightly dazed from watching his mate work, he gestured to the bandage.

"What happened to your arm?" he asked, eyes on Nico's fingers as he cut circles into the now rolled out dough with a pastry cutter.

Nico looked up at his words, hand absent-mindedly coming up to rub at his cheek as he glanced to his other arm, leaving behind an adorable smear of flour that had Will's heart clenching painfully in his chest. "Oh, I had to cut the drive out of my skin when we were in the shack. The healers back at HQ bandaged me up when we brought you in," he said nonchalantly, resuming his work.

"You _cut_ the drive out of your arm?!" Will exclaimed, immediately jumping up from his seat to examine Nico's bandage closer. He fussed over it, muttering to himself about salves and how it needed to be changed when he realised Nico had gone quiet. He glanced up, breath catching as he realised how little distance separated them and caught sight of the soft smile playing on Nico's lips.

" _Sei così speciale, lo sai?_ " he murmured, other hand coming up to gently cup Will's cheek, thumb stroking along his cheekbone. The look in his eyes was one of wonder and Will didn't know Italian, but he got the gist. He was far from special though, he thought, as a flush rose to his cheeks at Nico's words. His whole life was a story of people he couldn't save, and he knew that if Nico knew that, he would be disgusted by him.

Batting away the thought before it showed on his face, he leaned into the touch, smiling gently back at the Italian and hoping against hope that he would see him and want him. "I'm not special for caring about you, Angel. At least let me try to heal you?" he asked, carefully drawing the other man's arm further into his grasp. Nico seemed to disagree with his first statement, but let him take his arm, dropping his hand from Will's cheek as he stilled to allow Will the chance to look at the wound. He gingerly unwrapped the bandage, grimacing at the sight of torn and barely healing skin. "Gods, this must have hurt. What are you, Superman?" he joked, carefully wrapping his hand around the wound.

"Please, Solace, if anything, I'd be Batman. I mean, I'm wearing black," he quipped back. "Plus, I wasn't really focused on the pain when you were in danger, _idiota_ ," he added lightly, but Will could hear the sincerity that ran beneath it.

"Well, you do have the whole dark and mysterious vibe down," he said, heart thumping hard in his chest as he took in his words. "Now, hold still, I'm trying to heal you, silly."

Nico sighed, feigning exasperation, but Will saw the smile tugging at his lips as he relaxed his muscles into Will's grasp.

Will closed his eyes and focused, imagining in his mind the sinewy muscle fibres knitting back together and the skin cells repairing slowly. When he opened them again, he noticed the skin beneath where he was gripping Nico's arm was glowing yellow and his eyes widened. Slowly, he pulled his hand away, watching as the space where Nico's skin had been wounded was now perfectly normal again, a silvery scar the only sign that he had ever been hurt to begin with.

He glanced up to see Nico watching him in awe, lips parted slightly. "You're glowing," he breathed, hand coming up to brush lightly through the strands of hair that had fallen onto Will's forehead. Will had never heard that one before, but he smiled all the same, albeit a little confusedly.

"No Will, come look in the mirror, you're literally glowing," said Nico, grabbing Will's hand as he led him through the hallway to a mirror Will hadn't noticed the first time. His breath caught in his throat as he took himself in, ethereal glow emanating from his body like some sort of angelic presence.

"Now who's the angel, hmm?" Nico teased lightly, eyes bright and awed as he watched him in the mirror. The glow started to die down a little and Will watched enraptured.

******************************************************TW:// panic attack***********************************************************

"Geez, where was this healing power back when I needed it, huh?" he whispered, heart contracting painfully as he silently wished he could have used his powers sooner. He fought back the sudden lump in his throat as he remembered the crash.

The gurneys.

The sirens as the paramedics lifted Lee and Michael into the back of the ambulances.

Sitting helpless as he watched, shock blanket wrapped tightly around himself, arm temporarily in a sling and forehead having been stitched carefully by a medic before he was deemed a lower priority.

He remembered his Momma crying desperately beside him, his dad already being rushed to hospital, blood spilling from his chest. He couldn't save his brothers then. Had sat hanging from his seatbelt, arm twisted painfully in the overturned car as they bled out beside him, Momma desperately calling 911 as she tried to shake his dad awake from where he was impaled on the metal barrier they had flipped over when the car behind had rear-ended them, crushing his brothers in the back seats on impact.

_Disappointment. Should have done more. Dead because of you. Murderer. Murderermurderer-_

"-ill! Will! Hey, Will! Listen to me, breathe. Just breathe, _caro_. Okay, are you with me?"

His surroundings looked fuzzy, but he could feel that he was on the floor. His breaths were quick and short, panic rising like bile in his chest. _Can't breathe, can'tbreathecan'tbreathecan'tbreathe-_

"- _esoro_ , look at me. Look at me, I'm here, just breathe. Can you do that for me? .Here, watch me."

His vision slowly started to clear and Nico came into blurry focus. He tried to focus on his voice, watching as the man mimed breathing in and out deeply.

"Can I touch you, _tesoro_? Is that okay?" the man asked gently and Will nodded his head lightly, body shaking with panic.

He felt Nico place a hand on his, the contact grounding him a little further as his vision started to blur again. He tried desperately to breathe in but it felt like an elephant was sitting on his chest and he shook his head tightly, succumbing to the panic as it gripped his bones.

The grip on his hand tightened and Will forced himself to meet Nico's eyes as he continued speaking. "Come on, that's it baby, just look at me. Okay, forget the breathing, I want you to tell me five things you can see. Can you do that for me, _tesoro_?" he spoke gently, thumb rubbing circles on to the back of Will's hand as he did. Will's breaths were still coming quick, but he looked around desperately for things to name.

"Uh-uhhhh, my shoes, your- your hands, your... eyes, your lips and your tattoo?" he spoke shakily, now feeling the tears steadily running down his cheeks as he shook.

"That's it, baby, you're doing so well for me, good job. Now can you say four things you can hear?" asked Nico, voice gentle and soothing and slowly drowning out the cacophony in his head.

"Umm, your voice, my voice, uhh th-the birds outside and ummm, I don't know, 'm sorry, 'msorry'msorry-"

"-hey, it's okay, baby, can you look at me please? There we go, okay, breathe in for me. Can you do that?"

"Y-yeah, okay," he stuttered, watching Nico for instruction as the shaking began to die down. The angry voices were slowly quieting out as Nico filled his head with reassurances, his thumb still rubbing circles on the back of Will's hand.

"Okay, just watch me, _tesoro_. We're gonna breathe in for 4, hold for 7 and breathe out for 8. Is that okay?"

Will nodded and Nico held up a hand, counting out on his fingers as they breathed in. 1, 2, 3, 4.

Nico motioned a stop sign as they held it in and counted on his fingers again. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7.

Nico motioned for him to let it out, counting as he did. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8.

Will felt instantly calmer, silence of the room ringing in his ears as his head began to clear. He looked at Nico and nodded, speech still evading him.

"Okay, baby, just a few more times, okay?

He nodded again and breathed in and held and breathed out, Nico counting aloud as he went. He felt the panic start to ebb from his bones, palms clammy as he watched Nico's mouth move and with each repetition he felt the fear recede. After a while, he felt decidedly more grounded and he sagged where he sat leant against the wall, exhaustion tugging at his bones.

***********************************************************Panic attack over********************************************************************

He felt Nico sit cross-legged opposite him, a safe distance away.

 _Gods,_ Will almost loved him. He knew he had only spoken to the man for the first time mere weeks ago, but he could feel it, deep and sure in his heart and soul.

He held in the words, tied them down with stones desperately and lodged them in his throat. The panic had left him but now he just felt numb. And a little warmth, because Nico was looking at him, eyes gentle and concerned. That damn thumb was still rubbing soothing circles on his hand and it was too much. It was all too much and Will felt a sob rise in his chest again at the warmth filling his heart.

His tears from the attack had only just dried on his cheek, but apparently the storage in his eyes was that of a fucking ocean because he was crying again, slow tears tracking down his already damp cheeks as he looked at his mate.

Nico made a noise at the back of his throat, eyes widening in panic as he reached for Will again and Will fell forward into him, face tucked into his mate's neck as he cried grateful tears. Nico whispered sweet nothings into his ear, gentle words of love and praise and pride as his soft lips brushed a kiss to Will's hair and the love he felt for him swelled and swelled until he was gripping the man tight between his arms and hoping against hope that he would never lose him.

"I'm sorry," he rasped after a while, burrowing further into Nico's embrace as the man rubbed soothing circles into his back. "That hasn't happened in a long time. I thought I'd finally gotten over those memories, but uh, clearly not. Um, but- thank you," he mumbled quietly.

Sensing his discomfort, Nico squeezed him harder and then leaned back a little, bringing up a gentle hand to wipe away the dampness on his cheeks as he regarded him. He leaned in and pressed a sweet kiss to Will's eyelids. He hadn't realised he'd closed them.

"You don't have to apologise, Will" he said when Will opened them once more. "And you don't have to thank me. There's no time limit for how long it takes to get over something that changes us," he said understandingly.

Will closed the distance between them until their foreheads rested against each other.

In the silence, Will realised Nico had used anxiety grounding techniques to bring him out of his panic. "How did you know what to do? With the panic attack?"

Nico sighed heavily as he leant against him. "After I lost my mama, and then after that Bianca, I used to get them a lot. It's been a while since the last one, but these techniques worked with me when I had them."

Will hugged him tighter still. "What happened to them?" he asked quietly, tentatively.

Nico was silent for a while, heart beating steadily against Will's chest.

"You don't have to tell me, if you don't want to. I get not wanting to talk about it. But you won't be alone. If it will make it easier, I can talk about mine first?" he offered, leaning back to look his mate in the eyes. Onyx irises stared back at him in gratitude.

"Yes, please. I'm sorry, it's just- It's hard. And I-"

"-hey, it's okay sweetheart. You don't have to apologise. You don't even have to talk after I do. Just, whenever or if ever you're ready, okay?" he reassured, hand coming up to rub circles onto Nico's back, just as he had done for him minutes ago.

Nico smiled, a real smile that had Will's breath hitching in his throat as he lost his words momentarily.

"I know," Nico said gently, "I trust you."

Will's heart stuttered in his chest as he pressed a kiss to Nico's lips, resting his forehead against his for a few moments as he took in the gravity of his statement. _I might be falling in love this boy_ , he thought. Gods, it would be hard to keep that one in. Especially with Nico being...well, Nico.

He took a deep breath, steeling himself, and then leant back against the wall, Nico moving to sit beside him. His eyes and attention were fixed wholly on Will. Will loved him a little more for that.

Will cleared his throat and then he started gathering his thoughts so he could speak about the crash for the first time since therapy.

***********************************************TW//: discussion of trauma***************************************

"When I was maybe 6 or 7, we were...in a car crash. It was my Momma, Dad and my two brothers, Lee and Michael. It was Lee's birthday, and we had gone to the local movie drive-in. We watched Rambo, even though Lee was far too young to see it, let alone quote every word," Will chuckled, eyes brimming with tears again. Beside him, Nico huffed a laugh as well and squeezed his hand tightly.

"My parents, they- had been fighting a lot around that time, but I was too young to understand why. And then, when we were driving home, it started raining. My parents were fighting again up front, and I was in the middle. Lee and Michael were sitting in the back of the car, they were two trouble makers, really. Loved sitting at the back 'cause it made 'em feel like they were in those movies where the kids are stowaways in the trunk," he said shakily, lip trembling.

"There was a fox in the road. It just- ran across, and my dad, he pulled the brakes suddenly to avoid...hitting it. He was distracted from the fighting, didn't- didn't see the car behind us coming at full-speed. And it was raining, so the- the other car didn't see us stop until it was too late."

"It rear-ended us. My brothers took the immediate impact and our car skidded into the median and flipped over it. It all happened so fast, one minute Lee was quoting Last Blood and the next- the next minute, my Momma was crying and screaming at my Dad to _wake up_ and he was bleeding out, and I couldn't turn around because my arm was stuck behind me. My head was throbbing and I could hear Michael whispering to Lee and I just- I could hear them _dying_ , Nico."

Beside him, Nico had tears streaming down his face too as he wrapped Will in his arms. Will collapsed into him, heavy sobs wracking through his chest as his heart broke all over again. He cried and cried, tears soaking Nico's shirt beneath him, but he couldn't find it in himself to care.

"The- the ambulances, they came and- they got us out. They put my arm in a sling and my Momma was crying next to me but there was nothing we could do. Lee and Michael were being lifted onto stretchers and I couldn't see them breathing. I- I couldn't see them breathing and there was blood, so much of it Nico, it was just. Momma stayed with me because she didn't want me alone, but that meant no-one was with Lee and Michael when they-. When they _died_ ," he whispered, choking on the word, and it was all too much. He couldn't do anymore. He couldn't, he just-

But he had to get it out again. He had to keep telling the story until it hurt less every time or it would remain in him forever, twisting vines of poison ivy contracting around his heart and soul and _tugging_ viciously.

"My dad, he was impaled by the median. It broke off when we crashed into it, I guess, because he was bleeding out around it when they got him out of the car. They had a chopper to lift him to the nearest airport because they said he wouldn't make it otherwise and- And he did. He made it. But Lee and Michael didn't. And that broke him. It broke all of us."

"Six months after the crash, after one funeral for both my brothers, my dad was gone too. Turns out the reason my parents were fighting was because my dad had another family. Several others, actually. And my Momma found out. Losing my- my brothers was their tipping point and pretty soon they were divorced. I haven't seen my dad since."

"And I know it makes me a bad person, but I hate him for leaving us. Anyway, that feeling of helplessness, the loss of control, it's why I went to med school. My Momma, she worked three jobs to wrack up enough money to send me, because I thought I had to save lives to finally forgive myself. And yet, being in the hospital, working myself to the bone, i- nothing feels like it's being fixed."

"And now, because the Fates have a great fucking sense of humour, my soul is Pure and my powers are _healing_."

He took in a shuddering breath.

"I miss them so much, Nico," he broke, shaking through his tears as Nico held him tight, pressing gentle kisses to his hair.

For a while they were silent again, the only sound was the trills of birds in the twilight of the night and Will held his breath, praying that Nico wouldn't turn him away. At long last, he spoke, but not to push Will away, much to his relief. Instead, he begun his own story.

"When I was a kid, it was just me, Mama and Bianca. We lived in Venice, in Italy, just the three of us."

"My Mama, she looked out for us. We had no need for anyone else. She told us we had a father. That he was a dangerous man that lived in the United States of America, and that we would likely never meet him. She told us not to hate him, not for leaving us. She said that he kept his distance to keep us safe. And that was all we heard of him. But then one day, when Bianca took me to the market to buy the groceries, our home was bombed. The _polizia_ , they declared it an accident, a burst gas main."

"But Bianca and I knew differently. When we ran home, our house was in ruins. They carried Mama out under a white sheet and told us that she was dead. And we never even got to say goodbye. This strange man approached Bianca and me and he handed Bianca a note. She never told me what it said, but she started shaking with anger. She told me that someone had killed our Mama because of a dirty deal that our father had made in the States. Mama always told us not to hate him, but up until Bianca died, there was no-one on Earth I hated more than my father. Because he had kept his fucking _distance_ and my mother was still dead."

"After that, the _polizia_ sent us to live with the man, because even though it was his fucking fault, he was the only family that we had left. So we moved here, to America, and I did the rest of my growing up around the mafia. My father had no idea how to deal with us. He was grieving from the loss of Mama, we could at least see that, but he didn't show any weakness. Not the leader of the fucking New York Mafia. _Big, bad monsters don't cry_ ," he chuckled bitterly, muscles tensed and angry against Will. Will pressed a kiss to his cheek and stroked a gentle hand through his hair, feeling Nico relax minutely under his touch. The boy sighed and continued.

"I was too young to be around that world. Bianca was elder to me, and Hades, my father, he liked her best. She showed promise, he said. She had protected me since we lost Mama and she was growing into a strong fucking woman. I'm so proud of who she became. So grateful for how she looked after me. Without her, I don't think I would have survived. But then came the time when I _had_ to live without her. My father, he wanted her to succeed him as heir to the mafia. She hated him, but she loved this world of knives and violence and fighting. She swore that if she took over from him, she would make the mafia a better place. She would change it for good. Or at least as close to good as you can get with a crime syndicate," he added bitterly. Will huffed a laugh against his cheek and squeezed him tighter, heart clenching at the pain this man had endured. His beautiful mate. He didn't deserve any of this.

"Everybody loved Bianca. She was strong, she was powerful and she had the most _beautiful_ soul, Will. When she was sixteen, she joined the Hunters. They were the female soldier division of the mafia at the time and Bianca had always loved them. On the day of her first patrol, I asked Percy to go with her. I was worried, this was her first time in the field and I didn't want her hurt. I knew she'd hate me for it, but I made him promise to keep her safe. When she found out Percy intended to go with her, she changed her patrol time without telling him. She insisted to him that she didn't need a baby-sitter and Percy was rightfully terrified of her. He still intended to follow, but when he couldn't find her at her patrol time, he realised what she'd done."

"That night, she was patrolling by herself, and she came across a group of thugs from the Titan gang who were infringing on our territory. They came onto her, bunch of lowlifes that they were. She told them no, the Hunters as a group have a policy that means they swear off the pleasure of men anyway, but-" he broke off, tears clogging his airways as he forced in breath after breath.

"They- they killed her," he choked out. Couldn't get the words out as the images clogged his mind.

Steeling his resolve, he finished the story. It was the least of what he owed her, to tell her story as she would have wanted. He thought that he could finally get through it all. This would be the first time he'd told someone everything.

"A-around the early hours of the morning, I realised she was an hour late coming back from patrol. I ran into Percy on my way to Leo to activate her tracker and he told me he hadn't gone with her. I demanded her location from Leo and he told me the data showed she was at the Junkyard.

"By the time I got there, it was too late. She was l-lying there, her breathing was- so shallow and she, she was impaled on- on a rusted metal pipe," he whimpered, voice failing him as his heart stuttered painfully in his chest. Will drew in a sharp breath at his words, tears now falling down his cheeks as well.

"I held her hand, Will. As she died. There was nothing I could do, we were not allowed to call for an ambulance and she would not have made the walk back to HQ, so I just watched her b-bleed out. She was battered and bruised and she started crying when she saw me. She told me what h-happened and she s-said she was s-sorry. That she didn't want to leave me. And she t-told me not to hate P-percy for what happened to h-her. But I couldn't help it. Sh-she died in my arms, Will. My sister _died_ when I was twelve and I was alone-" he broke down. Chest wracking with the sobs her loss wrenched from his chest and he couldn't stop them.

He just lay against Will and _cried_. He realised then, that he had never had the chance to really cry about all that he had lost. He had been angry, for so damn long. But since his mama and Bianca died, no-one had held him and let him weep. He squeezed Will a little harder for that.

************************************discussion of trauma over***************************************************

Will stroked his back, stunned into silence at what Nico had told him. He couldn't imagine surviving that, if he had witnessed something like that. "You're so strong, darlin'. I can't imagine what you must have gone through and I'm so fucking sorry it happened. You've been to Hell and back, sweetheart."

"I don't deserve you," Nico murmured.

"You deserve to be happy and feel loved and protected, Nico. You, of all people, especially."

Nico made a noise at that, pulling back with outrage in his eyes and Will's heart stuttered in worry. Had he said something wrong?

"How can you say that!" Nico exclaimed, rage burning through his words. "I've killed people, Will! I killed Ethan right in front of you. I'm a _monster_ and you'd sure as hell be better off without me. You can't fix me and you shouldn't even try, I'm not _worth_ it. I'm _cruel_ and _heartless_ and Bianca should still be alive and it should be _me_ that's dead. Hades was right, it _should have been me_ ," he sobbed, fists coming up to beat at Will's chest and Will just held him tighter.

" _No_ , Nico," he said firmly, holding Nico's fists in his hands to get him to meet his gaze.

"You deserve so much more than you give yourself credit for. Look, life has not been fair to you _at all_ and I wish so badly that I could take away your hurt."

Will paused for a second to gather his thoughts.

"But we have to keep going. You have to fight through the pain and the guilt and the sadness. Because you owe it to them to be happy, Nico. Your father is a fucking dickbag for taking his grief out on you, because it should _not_ have been you. It shouldn't have been your sister either, but the world is a fucking shitty place sometimes and humans are horrible people. You are worth every single goddamn thing in this world darlin', and I know you don't see it but I want to show it you. You're beautiful, Nico. You, as a person."

"You are the furthest thing from a monster there is. And you know how I know that? Because you fulfilled your sister's dream. Jason told me the mafia is a better place now that you run it, and if that isn't the best way to honour your sister, I don't know what is. Those Titans got everything they had coming to them, and Nico? If someone hurt my family the way they hurt yours? I would not rest until their blood was spattered on the pavements. Avenging your sister may not make you feel better Nico, but it did get her justice. Just as that drive will when you turn it in. I am so proud of you sweetheart."

"You didn't have anyone to live through that moment with, but you're still here. You're still alive, you're still fighting and you're a strong, beautiful human being for it. So yes, I can say that darlin', I can say it and mean every single word, because it's about time something went right for you. You don't need to be fixed, baby, you just need to be loved. And I never met your sister or your mother, but I know they would be proud of you too. Because they loved you."

Will heaved a breath as the words left him, heart thumping hard in his chest as he watched Nico stare at him, speechless. The tears were starting to dry on Nico's cheeks as he sat still in Will's lap.

He was about to speak, the words he was going to say not yet ready on his tongue when there were sudden lips crushing his. He gave in, kissing back with as much love and hope and passion as he could as Nico moved closer, eliminating any and all space between them until Will couldn't tell where he ended and Nico began. But then, it was over. Just as quickly as Nico had captured his lips, he was breaking away, leaning back to look at Will with those beautiful onyx eyes as they darted over his face.

"You actually meant all of that," Nico breathed incredulously.

Will was about to speak again but Nico cut him off.

"Thank you," he said quietly.

"'m not good with words, but I'm gonna try, because you deserve that and I-. I just-". Nico took a breath, seemingly gathering his thoughts as he looked at Will with renewed determination and something else and Will really did love him. He knew with time, his love would grow into something more substantial. Something lasting. But he could feel it now - _building_ , like a foundation that couldn't be broken, and that was enough.

Nico took Will's face gently in his hands.

"I am sorry for all that you went through. I mean, you seem to think _I_ deserve the world, but Will, I met you and it's like the fucking sun came out. And I'm not just saying that because you glow, but that is fucking awesome too. I just- You're so precious and safe and good, and you make me wanna fix the world just so it deserves to have someone like you living in it.

"There may have been no-one with your brothers, but they did have each other, Will. It's not your fault. What happened to your brothers and what followed? It wasn't your fault. The Fates did you wrong for what happened and I know what it's like to wish someone had lived. I know that pain and I want you to know that I am here, and that I won't leave you. I am sorry that you did not have your powers to save your brothers, _tesoro_ , but that doesn't mean that you won't ever do good with them. You're training to be a doctor and you will save more lives and you will lose them, but none of that will make you any less of a fighter."

"And you are, Will, you're a fighter. You kept going, even when your whole life fell apart. You see the best in everything, even after what happened to you. You're thoughtful and kind and you take pity on strangers that show up bleeding at your door. You were just a kid back then. You were young and maybe you could not save them, but remember that the doctors couldn't either, Will. Which means you didn't fail. They could not be saved and that is not your fault."

"I'm gonna work as hard as I can to help you love yourself a little more because if you could see what I see, Will, you'd never settle for someone like me. You're the beautiful one. You're light and good and so damn perfect for me, _amore_. And I promise to be there for you. When you miss them and you need to talk or when you don't feel like facing anyone. And even when you don't want me, I will be there for you, _cuore mio,_ " he finished, as Will caught his hands where they were gesturing wildly. 

Will looked at him, heart beating hard in his chest. No-one besides his Momma had ever seen any side of him that wasn't sunny and good-natured, and here was Nico, taking it in his stride, trying fiercely to convince him that it was okay and he still wanted him.

"I'm falling in love with you," Will told him timidly.

Nico stared at him, expression unreadable. Will's thought his heart might as well take up permanent residence in his throat with how often it was there when he was around his Fated.

"Good. Me too," Nico admitted quietly.

Will took a moment. This beautiful creature perched in his lap who had let Will inside the walls around his heart and let him hold him as he cried. This man who had been broken by life in its most cruel ways and still had it in his heart to love. This boy who listened without judgement and loved unconditionally.

He opened his mouth to speak, words now ready on his tongue and his voice felt scratchy with emotion against his throat as the words climbed out from inside his heart. "I, Will Solace, accept you, Nico di Angelo, as my mate. Upon the River Styx, I swear."

He watched as Nico let out a breath, relief and disbelief rife in his expression as he looked at him. " _Dei, non posso credere che stia succedendo,_ I can't. I- ,"

Slowly, Nico shuffled back to look Will in the eye, sleeved hand coming up to wipe away his tears and at his slightly stuffy nose. Will's arms stayed around him as he watched Nico's eyes track his face as though filing away the little details in a box for himself. Then, slowly, he raised a hand to rest over Will's heart. Felt it thundering away in his chest and smiled lightly. Will's breath caught in his chest as he took in his mate as well, eyes bright and beautiful, a darkness beautiful enough to light his world.

He smiled at Will, a small private smile that Will knew would be the star of his dreams for years to come. And then Nico spoke. "I, Nico di Angelo, accept you, Will Solace, as my mate. Upon the River Styx, I swear."

Will gasped as he felt his back start to ripple, pins and needles feeling taking over his spine as he realised that his Soulmark must be imprinting on his skin. He looked at Nico in his lap who seemed to be experiencing something similar and grinned at him, heart soaring as Nico beamed back, the grin on his face lighting up his features. Their expressions changed to ones of awe when they saw their powers come into play. Will watched the shadows start to curl and twist from Nico's body, watched as they twisted around them, dark and beautiful. He looked up to see powerful tendrils of night spear from Nico's back, large and ethereal in their power as the edges diminished into shade.

"Will, look," breathed Nico, climbing off of his lap to pull him up and see his reflection in the mirror. He gasped, taking in the glow that was now emanating from his own body, light twisting and turning with Nico's shadows like the Milky Way in the night sky. His eyes were glowing white as his powers pulsed, as he watched Nico's shadows swirl and eddie around them. Beside him, Nico was staring at his own reflection, tentatively testing out the darkness that now grew at his back and watching as individual shadows shifted slightly from the movement. As Will looked at him, he noticed a crown of dark and night that rested atop Nico's hair, similar to the halo on top of Will's - the Fates' sign for Pure.

"Your shadows are beautiful, Nico," he confessed, feeling the hesitation and fear from Nico through the bond that now connected their souls. He hadn't felt it snap into place, had only noticed the emotions that barrelled towards him down it as Nico took in the change. The fear instantly changed to tentative joy as Nico's eyes caught his in the mirror, evidently having felt Will's wonder.

 _So is your light_ , Nico said in response down the bond, and Will's eyes shuttered as he cherished the feeling.

Nico turned and pulled Will towards the kitchen, smile on his face beautiful and free as he led him through the hallway. Planting Will at the island once more, he stepped between his legs, Will's hands coming up to his waist instinctively. He took Will's face in his hands again, touch gentle and full of wonder as he stroked along his cheeks before leaning in and capturing his lips once again.

Will smiled and pulled back slightly to brush a kiss to Nico's forehead. Nico grinned and stepped away. Will couldn't help that he made a small sound at the loss, eliciting a chuckle from the Italian as he walked back around the counter to continue with dinner.

"We can kiss and cuddle some more later, _tesoro_. Right now, I have to finish making this ravioli," he teased, eyes shining in the dim light of the room.

Will huffed, settling into the chair with begrudging acceptance to watch his mate work. _You're so adorable_ , chuckled Nico, mixing together some spinach, goat's cheese and what looked to be pine nuts in a bowl. Will frowned at the insinuation, eyes fixed on where Nico's hands were skilfully whipping through the recipe.

 _And you're hot, but alas, I cannot do anything about that with you miiiiiles away,_ pouted Will, prompting a full-bodied laugh from Nico, tears forming at the corners of his eyes before he continued spooning some filling into half of the cut-outs.

Will's heart stuttered in his chest at the sight and he couldn't help the love and admiration he sent down the bond. The blush that bloomed on Nico's cheeks and neck had him finding it very hard to regret it as Nico ducked his head, focus suddenly intent on crimping the edges of the pasta. _Now who's the cute one?_ he teased, preening at the effect he had on his mate.

 _Shut up, Solace,_ returned Nico, smirking at the indignant squawk Will let out at his words.

They fell silent after that. Will basked in the domesticity of the evening as he watched Nico put the pasta in to boil and get started on the sauce. He couldn't help but wish for more days like this. Couldn't help envisioning coming home to his mate and spending an evening with him, passing teases and praise back and forth in hours filled with love and happiness. Thinking of his apartment had him suddenly remembering Dog, whom he hadn't seen since before Kronos had abducted him.

"Shit, I haven't seen Dog since before everything happened. I should go home and check on her," he exclaimed, rising from the stool and searching around for anything he may have dropped.

"It's okay, Will. She's looked after, I gave her to Jason to watch after I found the note that you were missing. I hope you don't mind," Nico interrupted gently, bringing up a hand to stop his hurried searching.

"Oh, thanks Angel. I didn't even think," he sighed. "By the way, how did you know to look for a note? I never did ask," he pondered, sitting on the stool once again.

"Well, I'm not sure if you know, but the apartment that I had opposite yours was never my home. It was a dummy apartment that I made to look like I was living there, to throw the Titans off my scent about where the drive could be. No-one knows about this house apart from my Inner Circle and of course, you. That is why Jason refused to tell you where I was. I apologise," he said.

"That's okay, I understand. The apartment idea was really smart," Will offered, mind reeling from the intricate plans Nico had carried out to ensure justice for his sister.

"Well, that's all Annabeth, she's my tactician. And also Percy's mate. Anyway, so I stopped by the apartment to see what could be salvaged from the mess because I was looking to spend as little time there as possible once you had rejected me, which at the time, I was pretty sure of," he said, smiling apologetically when Will winced at his words.

"It's okay Will, murder isn't something most people can just take in their stride. Honestly I'm surprised you even heard Jason out when he showed up at your apartment. When he told me what he did, I was furious," said Nico darkly. Will smiled at him gratefully and motioned for him to continue his story.

"Oh yeah, so I noticed Dog was sniffing around the stairs to our floor. And I know how much you love her and I figured something was wrong if she was hanging around outside while you were at work, so I went to your door and it was open. The note was on the kitchen counter," he finished, eyes stormy as he recounted the events of the day Will had been taken.

"Nico, please don't beat yourself up about that, if I hadn't nosed around your apartment that day, I wouldn't have messed up your plans. You nearly lost your advantage because of me," said Will, eyes blazing at the thought of Nico nearly not getting justice for his sister.

Nico smiled softly, love barrelling through the bond so hard Will almost fell out of his chair. Nico didn't speak until he had spooned some ravioli onto two plates, motioning to Will to join him at the dinner table. "This is why I'm falling for you," he confessed.

"Any other person would hate me for endangering them just a day after I'd found them, yet you are here apologising for being _abducted_ because it meant we almost lost the drive," he chuckled, disbelief colouring his tone. " _Tesoro_ , I would have given up the drive if it meant you were safe. Sure it wouldn't have been ideal, but you being alive is worth so much more than, perhaps, my soul feeling at peace. We would have found another way. And I know Bianca would have preferred for me to be happy and loved than lose you because I was too focused on justice for her."

Will couldn't find any words for the maturity of his mate's reflection, so he just let his emotions down the bond, watching as Nico smiled widely at him. Averting his gaze so his heart didn't rip its way from his chest and saunter over to plop itself in Nico's lap, he looked down at the plate of food in front of him.

It smelt _delicious_ , so he picked up the fork and dug in, feeling Nico's shy but expectant gaze on him as he lifted a piece to his mouth. The taste exploded on his palate and he groaned loudly, finally understanding Cecil's insistence that foodgasms _were possible_ as he looked up at Nico in shock. Nico himself looked extremely flustered, expression somewhere between wanting to run as far as possible or bask in the praise, Will guessed. " _Darlin'_ , you better not tell my Momma I said this, but this is the best fuckin' food I have ever tasted," he breathed once he had finished his mouthful, fork coming up already to pick at the next piece.

"Th-thank you," Nico replied, voice sounding oddly strangled as he watched Will shovel in another mouthful.

_I wonder why he's looking at me like that._

_Oh_. Will felt a smirk tug at his lips as he took in Nico's expression again. _I could have fun with this_ , he thought slyly.

Slowly, he picked his way through the plate, feeling Nico's eyes burn holes into him as he savoured each bite, which wasn't hard.

Before long, he heard the sound of a chair scraping against flooring and his gaze shot up to see Nico making his way determinedly around the table with his plate in hand. Will held back a chuckle as he snatched Will's plate from the table, dropping it unceremoniously in the sink and blasting them with water as he glared at the remnants of sauce dripping down the drain as though they had done him a personal disservice.

Will watched in silent amusement as Nico took the time to thoroughly dry the plates, placing them back in the cupboard before getting started on packaging away the left-over ravioli. Soon he grew antsy at being made to wait, and he rose silently from his chair, approaching Nico where his back was still turned, focus on spooning the ravioli into the old takeout boxes on the counter. The only sign Nico made of hearing his advance was the slight tensing of his back muscles that Will could see through his hoodie, the sight only fuelling him as he stepped up behind him, bringing up his arms to encircle his waist.

He pulled Nico gently against him, burying his nose in his neck as he breathed in the comforting scent of his mate. He heard him let out a gasp as his fingers trailed under his hoodie, skirting the waistband of his jeans teasingly. "Oh, you _asshole_ ," Nico breathed, dropping the spoon in his hand into the pan and pushing the containers out of the way as he turned and lifted himself onto the counter, spreading his legs to let Will step into his space. Will chuckled as he moved towards him, steadying himself on the worktop as Nico's legs and arms came up around his waist and neck to hold him there. Finally, Nico leaned down and captured Will's lips fiercely. He was ruthless, barely giving Will time to respond to the kiss before he was licking his way into his mouth as though seeking out the sauce so he could curse it for wronging him. Will opened up for him eagerly, bringing his hands up to explore as Nico's fingers threaded into his hair. He rested his hands on Nico's hips, squeezing lightly before bringing them up under the Italian's hoodie to press feather-light touches to his stomach. He revelled in the feeling of the muscles jumping under his wandering hands as he ghosted lightly over his abs, soaking in the gentle warmth of skin on skin contact as Nico gasped into the kiss above him.

"Stop teasing," Nico breathed huffily, nipping at Will's lips.

Will chuckled again, ducking down to bite at Nico's neck and his legs tightened around Will's waist.

" _Fuck_ , that's it. Bedroom. Now." demanded Nico, as he seized Will's lips once more with bruising intensity.

"What about the ravioli?" Will teased as he broke the kiss to pull Nico towards the edge of the counter, urging him to hold on tight.

" _Dei_ , you're such a little shit, how did I not see this before?" Nico breathed as Will's hands lifted him into the air and he settled himself in Will's arms. Will chuckled once again and Nico wanted to hear it on repeat forever.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nico felt his face split into a happy, unrestricted smile for the first time in years. He found himself painfully grateful for the heap of tanned blond that now lay collapsed against him, chest rising and falling quickly after their uh, _strenous_ activities. He let out a giggle, carding gentle fingers through Will's sweaty hair and leaning down to press a kiss to his forehead when the blond lifted his head wearily to regard him.

"Gods, if it's like that all the time, I might just have to keep you," he joked, hands gentle, always gentle, as he stroked down Will's cheek, revelling in the way cerulean eyes gazed up at him, amusement dancing in the light of them.

"Good," rasped Will, voice reedy and weak as he smiled up at him tiredly, " 'cause you're stuck with me now, Angel."

Nico grinned down at him, heart clenching as he found himself thanking the Gods again for how lucky he was the have Will as his own.

"What, there's no refund policy down in this here Texas?" he teased lightly, adding a twang to his voice in an attempt to mimic Will that had the blond rolling his eyes at him so hard he must have seen his brain.

"Shut up, you're beautiful, you asshole," said Will gently, the words having absolutely no heat behind them as he grinned up at Nico dopily and Nico honestly thought he'd sprain a muscle in his cheeks from smiling so much when he'd spent most of his adult life either glaring or scowling.

" _You're mine,_ " he whispered, voice disbelieving and so full of love he just knew if Reyna saw him now, she'd laugh herself hoarse and then say something that would make him hide like "I'm glad you're finally happy, _hermanito_."

"C'mon, we have to shower, _tesoro_ , we're gross," he murmured, nudging Will where he looked dangerously close to dozing off on Nico's chest. Nico would be a lying liar who lies if he said he didn't coo at the sight and maybe make "goo-goo eyes" at his mate. He was finally understanding Percy's obsession with watching Annabeth. Although, not entirely, because he learned pretty early on that he's not about that hetero life.

"Nooo, go 'wayy," whined Will, fist beating half-heartedly against Nico's chest as he tried to gently shift him back onto the bed.

 _Dei, sei molto adorabile, tesoro, what am I gonna do with you?_ he pushed down the bond, watching as Will's lips twitched against a bashful smile.

" 'M not adorable, 'm tireddd, leave me aloneee," he pouted, puppy-dog eyes staring beseechingly up at Nico and _what was he doing again? Oh, right...shower._

"C'mon, _tesoro_. You'll thank me in the morning."

Will kept his eyes shut, feigning slumber as he fake-snored against his chest and Nico snorted loudly, laughter startling out of him at Will's antics.

When he looked down again, Will's eyes were open and staring at him in wonder.

"Love it when you do that," he mumbled, leaning his chin against Nico's chest as he looked up at him lovingly.

"Do what?" asked Nico shyly, eyes breaking the stare to look around his room with sudden renewed interest. Huh, wow, those drapes, such...fabric. Really...curtainy.

Will bit gently at his chest in admonishment and Nico yelped, eyes darting back to Will's to glare at him balefully. "When you laugh, doofus. You're really fucking beautiful," he murmured wistfully, eyes shining as he watched him and okay, Nico needed to shower or he'd do something embarrassing like hug him forever.

"Shut up," he mumbled half-heartedly, pushing at Will's shoulders as he blushed bright red.

"And that blush, so pretty," Will continued, Nico's flush worsening until he was forcibly pushing Will off of him, ignoring his squawk of protest. Still, he reached down to kiss him silly and grinned happily against the blond's lips.

Then an idea had his own eyes lighting up with mischief. "You know..." he started slowly, watching Will's eyes narrow suspiciously at his tone, "if you get up now...," he rasped, and leaned in to whisper the rest into Will's ear, dropping his voice into a growl that he knew would get Will uncomfortably flustered.

The blond gaped at him and Nico slowly lifted himself from the bed but within seconds his legs were crumbling beneath him and he fell into Will's arms again as the blond shot up to catch him. Thankful for his mate's quick reflexes, he could almost forgive the way his eyes teased him lightly, the _"can't have you falling for me already_ " of their previous incident in this position echoing in his ears as he watched Will's mouth twist into a wry smile.

"Sorry, darlin'. Can't have you falling for me now either. I've got a mate and he's the jealous type," he quipped, eyes beautiful and face beautiful and _agh-_ _he was beautiful okay?_ _So fucking beautiful_ and maybe Nico snorted at the joke despite punching his shoulder lightly.

"Just carry me to the bathroom, asshole. Smack talk like that will cheat you out of a round two," he threatened, eyes regarding his mate coldly as Will lifted him effortlessly into his arms bridal style.

"At the state you're in, sweetheart, I don't think you'd be able to _stand_ long enough for-," he started teasing, apparently completely immune to Nico's trademark death glares and hey, where were some of those traits for _him_ when he needed to resist Will's puppy-dog eyes? No fair.

"-Solace?"

"Yes, princess?"

"Shut up."

Will's answering chuckle rang out through the house.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo there you go! Guys this took me way too damn long, I am so tired. Yesterday, I spent two hours working on this and it all got DELETED. honestly, the Gods were against me. But I finished it! And I'm not gonna lie, I'm kinda emotional. My first fic! I'm actually proud of where this went :) Hope you all enjoyed the ride xx
> 
> Enjoy this super long epilogue. 
> 
> And yeah...there ya go. Also we totally need to make it a thing that Reyna calls Nico "hermanito" because I LIVE for that trope. Okay :) See ya next time folks xx
> 
> P.S: If you've been with me since the start, I appreciate you and I'd recommend reading the fic through again because I've made massive edits into basically every chapter since I first posted them x
> 
> Come chat on my Tumblr: firebugs-and-poetry

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all this is my first fic x
> 
> Leave kudos and comments if ya liked it :)
> 
> Come chat on my tumblr : firebugs-and-poetry


End file.
